The Sky Knight
by EC16Dummy99
Summary: Midoriya Izuku es un mukosei, lo que significa que no ha desarrollado una mejora biologíca mutante o particularidad (kosei) y sin ese paso de evolución... aún es un homo sapiens, lo cuál hace que tenga el acceso a un poder que sólo los "humanos anormales" pueden desarrollar... poderes psíquicos.
1. Episodio 01

Capítulo 01: "El verdadero poder"

La tarde se convertía en noche como todos los días, en su habitación al igual que siempre, yacía Midoriya Izuku, acostado en su cama con el ante brazo sobre sus ojos, meditaba con pesar lo ocurrido hace unas horas, se encontró en el parque con su "amigo" que lo despreciaba, Bakugou Katsuki, no entendía que fue lo que hizo en el pasado para que comenzara a odiarlo, pero, así estaban las cosas ahora, no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ se preguntaba Izuku, Kacchan de nuevo lo había agredido con saña hostilidad, dejándolo en ridículo frente a todos, y lo peor es que en medio de la riña se enteró de algo, no muy alentador, estudiaría en la misma escuela secundaria que él, a un semestre de graduarse.

-Ahhhh… no puede ser…- se lamentaba suspirando sin moverse, no tenía ganas de nada.

No odiaba a Bakugou, no podía, solo sentía frustración en su alma, en su ser, el no tener una particularidad como los demás, el ser un "fenómeno" para la época que vivía, un simplón mukosei, el… bueno… el no poder hacer nada frente a la presencia de su ex amigo… quedarse quieto esperando su golpe… como un cobarde, cuando su más grande sueño siempre ha sido ser un héroe, un gran héroe, similar a su ídolo… All Might…

Toc, toc* -Izuku…- lo llamo su madre tocando ligeramente la puerta de su habitación.

-Ah, ¿sí?- respondió sin entusiasmo.

-Alguien quiere verte…- continuo la voz de su madre tras la puerta.

-¿Quién?- despertó cierto tono de interés ante la inusual razón.

-Dice que es el profesor de un colegio interesado en ti… pregunta ¿si puede pasar para hablar contigo?- le pregunta también con extrañeza en su voz la madre.

-E-está bien…- responde algo dudoso.

Se abre la puerta, apareciendo ante el peliverde un sujeto… un tanto particular, vestido con un sombrero de paja, lentes oscuros, un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas de colores militares, con jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas blancas, como un modelo de pasarela fracasado. La expresión de Midoriya reflejaba obvia sorpresa y extrañeza.

 _Lo primero que me llego a la cabeza en esa ocasión… fue asombro… asombro ante tan extravagante persona, claro cualquiera sentiría lo mismo, lo que ignoraba por completo era el hecho de que este hombre tan raro, se ganaría mi respeto, confianza, admiración y afecto… debiéndole más de lo que podía pagarle en esta vida._

Estuvieron parados sin decir nada por unos minutos, solo viéndose a los ojos, la verdad es que Izuku solo miraba sus oscuros lentes incrédulo, hasta que su madre, detrás del sujeto, rompió el muy incómodo silencio…

-Ehhh… les dejare conversar en privado… sensei…- llamo la atención de ambos, dirigiéndose al profesor.

-Sí, está bien- respondió simple, asintiendo ligeramente. Inko reverencio ligeramente cerrando la puerta al salir, dejándolos solos.

La tensión en el aire era casi visible… el mukosei trago saliva nervioso, _-este hombre… ¿es realmente un profesor?-_

-Si lo soy…- respondió sereno.

-Eh, en s-serio… ¿¡QUE!?- era más que evidente que al chico le daría un ataque.

 _-¿Qué cómo lo supe? Sí, es lo que piensas… leí tu mente…-_ su voz seguía siendo de lo más calmada, sin embargo, el hombre frente a él no estaba hablando, siquiera moviendo su boca, esa voz, la escuchaba alto y claro en su cabeza.

-¿¡Que, como!? ¡No exis- jamás escuche de un kosei similar!- salto de su cama alterado y maravillado a la vez.

-Por qué no lo es… ni tampoco magia…- hablo de nuevo acercándose a él.

Intimidado por completo, Midoriya retrocedió al instante, cosa que el profesor noto, se detuvo y sonrió para ya no alterar al chico…

-Mi nombre es Sakata, pero, puedes llamarme Mr. Sakata o Sakata-sensei- se presentó confiado y amigable.

-Y-yo so-soy… M-M-Midoriya Izuku, es un gus-to-to… Sakata-sensei- contesto aun pasmado el chico peli verde.

-Buen inicio…- sonrió de nuevo -…y tranquilo… no te hare daño, no soy tu compañero Bakugou… solo quiero hablar contigo…- levanto las manos inocente y burlesco, procediendo a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuera un monje a punto de meditar -ven… siéntate frente a mi…- invito señalando con su mano.

-¡¿Ah?! Ahhh, si- rápidamente se posiciono frente a él, su mirada seguía incrédula.

-Eres libre de hacer la pregunta que quieras- él dijo enérgico al ver el desconcierto del chico.

Izuku medito un minuto, analizando lo ocurrido hace un momento… -¿Cómo puedes hacer "eso", si dices que no es un kosei?- pregunto firme y curioso.

-Excelente pregunta Deku-kun…- contesto modesto mientras se limpiaba sangre que escurría de su nariz. La mención de su apodo dejo atónito al chico…

-¿¡C-c-como l-lo su-po!?- apenas pronuncio.

Terminando de limpiar su nariz con un pañuelo… -por qué no soy como los demás- …contesto, guardándolo en su bolsillo, -soy un homo sapiens... igual que tu- siguió explicando.

Midoriya no entendía de qué hablaba, sin embargo deseaba saber más, toda su atención estaba en ello… Sakata "noto" eso continuando...

-Ambos, Izuku… somos homo sapiens, el primo menos evolucionado desde que nacieron las generaciones de personas con "particularidad", es por eso que teniendo mi mente y cuerpo intactos, sin desarrollar ninguna mutación de mejora biológica, como nuestros semejantes… logre adquirir habilidades psíquicas-

El asombro, sorpresa y entendimiento de las palabras de Sakata, formaban una radiante esperanza en los ojos brillosos del peli verde… no era estúpido… creía saber a dónde se encaminaba la conversación…

-Hablando específicamente, domino la telepatía y cronoquinesis… pero mi punto, o la razón por la que te busque es…- tardo unos segundos en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para él, hasta que las encontró… -…que sí, puedes convertirte en un héroe… tu Midoriya Izuku- finalizo sonriéndole con compresión.

Fue entonces que el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor, era inesperado, repentino y casi irreal, pero, allí estaban, las palabras que ni su madre le había dicho y tanto ansiaba, segundos después, de balanceo hacia delante, junto la cabeza contra el suelo sollozando, se agarró fuertemente del pecho y comenzó a llorar de nostalgia y dicha. Aquel que le trajo tanta "felicidad" ya se sentía muy incómodo con la situación, esto si qué no se lo esperaba… inseguro solo palmeo ligeramente su espalda, como un intento por consolarlo.

-Sensei, Izuku, les apetece un bocadillo…- muy inesperadamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a la madre del mukosei, la cual quedo atónita por la escena… -¿m-me perdí de algo?- …pregunto al ver a su hijo llorando en el suelo y al frente suyo al profesor Sakata, sin saber qué hacer.

 **[AL PASAR UN RATO]**

-Es una institución privada, soy docente en ella, mi interés en su hijo yace en la curiosa condición con la que nació, el campus es grande, las instalaciones de calidad y al compartir conmigo su situación física perpetua, me doy a la tarea de darle una segunda oportunidad…- el profesor termino su explicación ya sentado en la sala del apartamento Midoriya, específicamente dirigida a Inko, quien escucho todo atentamente, leyendo el folleto promocional que se le entrego.

-Me agrada mucho el ambiente, pero, no sé si pueda pagarlo…- indago la señora Midoriya, con preocupación.

-Ah, Midoriya-kun tiene un promedio escolar excelente, así que si entra ahora, será acreedor de una beca muy provechosa- agrego confiado y empático.

-¡Eh, en serio! Eso es muy bueno para ti Izuku…- le dijo su madre sonriente y feliz por esta oportunidad.

-Sí, me interesa mucho- contesto entusiasmado.

-La decisión es tuya hijo- le sonrió su madre como ya hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

-Sí, esto lo que quiero- su voz se escuchaba segura y seria, ya no tenía dudas en su corazón, todo lo que había escuchado lo convenció y volvió a encender su espíritu. Su madre regreso sus palabras con una sonrisa sincera y volteo su atención de nuevo a Sakata…

-Entonces… contamos con usted sensei- reverencio ligeramente Inko, al igual que su hijo.

Cuando el mukosei levanto su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que su madre seguía en la misma posición, estática, -hey, mama, ¿qué te ocurre?- exclamo con angustia el chico.

-No te preocupes… soy yo…- hablo Sakata -…solo bloquee su cerebro momentáneamente para que podamos hablar, estará bien- le explico con calma. Ante esto, Izuku solo asintió, entendiendo sin alterarse.

-Escucha Izu-kun…- llamo su atención -…lo de la escuela, es real, pero no lo es todo, el verdadero propósito de mi interés en ti, es ayudarte… quiero ayudarte, a alcanzar tu verdadero potencial… porque… yo sé… lo que es ser un mukosei…- se notaba la nostalgia en su voz, -…no solo tengo la capacidad de leer la mente, también puedo ver el pasado de la persona que quiero, su vida, todo…- entonces toco ligeramente su nariz, -…y al igual que todo, posee un límite-

El chico asintió dando a entender, que comprendió la indirecta por completo, -en verdad… Sakata-sensei, ¿puedes hacer de mi un héroe?- pregunto concreta y sin rodeos al comprender el hecho de que ese extraño hombre, vio su pasado.

Medito un momento en silencio, su mirada estrecha analizaba las palabras de su pequeño aspirante… -no te puedo prometer eso, pero, para bien o mal, si tomas este camino… no volverás a ser el mismo… jamás…- le respondió sincero y muy en serio.

Midoriya Izuku, desvió su mirada pensativo, la duda y cuestionamiento llegaron a su cabeza como nunca antes, _-si doy este paso… no hay vuelta atrás-_ pero, sabía a qué se refería Mr. Sakata cuando dijo que "ya no sería el mismo", y eso era suficiente…

-Yo…- hablo volteando su vista de nuevo al frente -…acepto, ¡no tengo ninguna razón para rechazarlo!- seguridad y determinación se deslumbraban en sus ojos verdes como esmeralda.

-Al mirar en tu pasado, vi tu espíritu fuerte como el acero, pero…- pauso para esbozar una sonrisa desafiante, -…no te será fácil… necesitas voluntad… ¡¿La tienes?!- casi grito para motivarlo.

-¡S-si!- contesto intentando sonar firme.

-Bien…- el profesor se levantó de su asiento -…no le menciones nada sobre los poderes psíquicos a tu madre... te explicare con más detalle luego, te contactare por teléfono para reunirnos cuando te diga, debemos tratar un asunto- explico, esperando paciente una respuesta del chico.

-Sí, sensei- sonrió de nuevo, levantando el pulgar.

-De acuerdo…- murmuro su ahora mentor, respondiendo con el pulgar de la misma forma y despertando del trance a la señora Midoriya.

 **[TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS, PLAYA DE DAGOBA/TEMPRANO EN LA MAÑANA]**

-Buenos días, lamento el quitarte tu domingo, especialmente por citarte en este vertedero, pero esto es importante- Sakata llamaba la atención de Izuku, estando sentado sobre una pila de desechos.

-Buenos días…- saludo muy entusiasmado Izuku -…no hay problema, tu dijiste que no sería fácil- hablo seguro de sí mismo.

-Si es verdad…- bajo de donde estaba con un salto, quedando frente al chico -…hoy determinaremos si eres capaz...- puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Capaz de qué?- pregunto incrédulo no entendiendo.

-Bueno… hoy descubriremos si posees la fuerza psíquica- dijo esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-¡¿Qué?!- casi grito el peli verde en respuesta -¿No sabes si tengo la capacidad? ¡Creí que podría volverme un héroe!-

-Ehhhh, ¿no te lo mencione? No todos los mukosei tienen la capacidad de desarrollar las habilidades...- se frotaba la nuca sonriendo nervioso.

-¡AHHHH! ¡NUNCA TUVE ESPERANZA!- grito desesperado Midoriya, arrojándose al suelo llorando.

-Oh, tranquilo, tranquilo… ya cálmate…- Sakata se agacho, para intentar relajarlo palmeando su espalda -…primero comprobaremos si la posees o no…- dijo reconfortante, provocando que Izuku levantara su depresiva cara -…y si no la posees, yo, llorare contigo, solo relájate un segundo, eres un nudo de tensión... ya tranquilo- decía con voz suave, pero rodando los ojos con fastidio, sin que su aspirante lo notara. Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban cara a cara sentados.

-La base fundamental de los poderes psíquicos es… concentración…- comenzó a explicar paso por paso su profesor -…la concentración, el enfoque de tu mente, es la fuerza con la que podrás hacer lo que tu cuerpo físico no puede… primero, debemos saber cuál es tu especialidad, mental, psiónica o quinética, y que tipo de habilidad es, sin importar cuál sea su clase-

-Hi, sensei- afirmo, esperando sus instrucciones.

-Bien… ahora, cierra los ojos y concéntrate…- dictaba Sakata con voz muy relajada.

Izuku obedeció de inmediato, haciendo lo que ordeno su mentor y permaneciendo inmóvil y concentrándose lo mejor que podía… ahora solo escuchaba su suave voz, cada vez más baja… indicándole… guiándolo…

-Permanece quieto…-

-…respira… lentamente…-

-…no pienses en nada ni nadie… vacía tu conciencia…-

-…despéjate de ideas… y… escucha tu voz interior…-

Para el peli verde, de alguna manera, la voz de Sakata se perdía… todo a su alrededor se silenciaba, su olfato ya no percibía el aroma a desechos y su cuerpo se sentía desnudo, como si se extinguiera su sentido del tacto, ya no sentía ropa sobre el…

Su mentor seguía mirándolo fijamente, analizaba cada pequeño detalle de la persona al frente suyo… al pasar un tiempo, saco de su bolsillo una muy diminuta pinza y se arrancó varios bellos del brazo, muy pequeños y finos pelitos, que empezó acumular… fue entonces que los posiciono sobre su dedo índice, los acerco a su rostro y los soplo contra su pupilo, los cuales salieron disparados hacia el… sin embargo… ninguno de ellos lo alcanzo, ni el más pequeño llego a tocarlo… porque… una fuerza, barrera, resistencia o lo que sea, totalmente invisible, los detuvo en el aire, dejándolos levitando unos segundos hasta que cayeron al suelo. Al ver lo acontecido, Sakata formo con su boca una media luna, una sonrisa de ilusión y confianza.

Finalmente Midoriya abrió lentamente los ojos, despacio volvió a la realidad, se orientó y percibió el donde estaba y que hacia… _-ahhh... finalmente vuelvo, estoy aquí en la playa vertedero con Sakata-sensei, él está ahí, parado a unos metros de mí, esperándome con paciencia… los desechos siguen ahí… escucho claramente las olas del mar… la luz de la tarde ya es tenue...-_ …pensaba, analizando todo…

-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Qué no eran las 6 de la mañana hace unos minutos?!- grito exaltado Izuku, el sintió que su tiempo de concentración no fue más allá de 5 minutos.

-Ahhh… sip…- se mofo de él su mentor en un suspiro, acercándose de nuevo al chico -…el tiempo pasa volando cuando logras concentrarte al nivel de la meditación, buen trabajo Izuku… llevas ahí 12 horas implacable…- le explico con una sonrisa risueña.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿!12 horas?!- grito asombrado, quizás no sobre reaccionando por lo que paso.

-Así es, son casi las 6 de la tarde…- le respondió calmado su mentor -…y ahora… sé…- dio un pausa dramática, causando que el chico abriera los ojos con sorpresa ante la interrogante de su "capacidad" y tragando saliva muy nervioso por sus próximas palabras... -…cuál es tu habilidad psíquica… felicidades…- sentencio con una sonrisa su profesor.

La sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro del mukosei, fue acompañada por lágrimas de dicha y alegría, se puso de pie y… -todo es gracias a ti sensei…- pronuncio sollozante, pero, muy agradable.

-No fue nada…- respondió divertido su mentor a la gratitud de su alumno, pero, al ver que no dejaba de llorar -tranquilízate Izuku, acabas de despertarlos, puedes volverte un héroe…- decía intentando de reconfortarle de algún modo.

-Sí, sensei…- seguía sollozante -…pero… me duele el cuerpo entero… estoy todo entumido…uhhhh…- pequeños quejidos seguían brotando de él.

-Jajajaja…- Sakata rodo los ojos riendo, al explicar su evidente "dolor".

Unos minutos después, el mukosei se tranquilizó y dejo de llorar, para recibir más indicaciones de su profesor… -Bien, ahora… dobla esta cuchara…- dijo con voz cortante y mirada seria, extendiéndole ese utensilio que empuña.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- apenas reacciono el peli verde, con expresión muy incrédula y sorprendida.

-Tu habilidad… es la telequinesis psiónica…- le explico torciendo una sonrisa, que borro de inmediato alzando una ceja, por la tonta expresión de Izuku que daba a entender que no entendió nada -…ahhh…¿más específico? tienes el poder de controlar cualquier cosa que sea materia, a través de la energía psíquica que puede generar tu mente, pudiendo de igual modo, materializar esa misma energía en la realidad y controlarla a placer…- dio un suspiro para explicarle con más calma y serenidad -…así que, tu primera prueba es esta... dobla esta cuchara- volvió a extenderle el utensilio. Midoriya por su parte aún seguía sin entender nada, tomo la cuchara entre sus manos, pero tuvo cuidado de no volver a poner la expresión de interrogativa, _-Sakata-sensei, es escuchaba molesto conmigo, ¿habré hecho algo mal?-_ se preguntaba nervioso.

-Nooo…- contesto a sus pensamientos en otro suspiro de tranquilidad, causando que el chico abriera los ojos como platos y recordara ese pequeño detalle, sobre lo que podía hacer su maestro -…no es algo que hiciste Izu-kun… es que…- continuo su respuesta dudando un momento en seguir hablando, era algo vergonzosa la razón de su molestia, pero, la curiosidad plasmada en el rostro de su pupilo lo resigno -…estoy un poco celoso de tu poder… es genial- agrego llevándose la mano a la cara para cubrir sus ojos de la pena.

-Jajaja…- rio ligeramente el peli verde -…gracias sensei- dibujo una sonrisa inocente, que enterneció al adulto, no debía olvidar que solo era un chico de 12 años.

-Ahora… has lo que te dije…- reitero Sakata, volviendo a tomar la compostura.

-Hi- respondió el chico, cambiando a un humor serio y empuñando con fuerza el utensilio para comer.

-Mira fijamente esa cuchara…- empezó a guiarlo su profesor con la misma voz serena -…al igual que hace varias horas, concéntrate en esto… solo en lo que quieres que haga la cuchara… imagínalo y usa tu energía para lograrlo…-

Midoriya obedeció en todo, su atención y visión estaban totalmente concentradas en la orden que le dieron, doblar ese objeto en sus manos, continuando así por unos minutos… hasta que…

¡FUUUTZZZ! Se escuchó el metal torciéndose, esa cuchara se dobló como si fuera de plástico.

-¡WOW!- se exalto Izuku muy asombrado por lo que logro.

-¡SI!- grito emocionado su profesor –¡si, así se hace muchacho!- le palmeo el hombro con júbilo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Yo hice eso?- preguntó retóricamente al no poder creer que esto realmente pasaba.

-Por supuesto…- tomaba la cuchara torcida de sus manos -…pero, ya es un poco tarde y debes volver a casa o tu madre se preocupara- explico su profesor, ya que el sol no tardaría en ocultarse.

-¡Ah!…- reacciono el peli verde dándose cuenta del panorama -…eh, si es verdad- acepto con algo de decepción en su voz, quería seguir para ir mas allá con su nuevo poder.

-Está bien…- coloco su mano en el hombro del chico -…volveremos mañana después de que salgas de la escuela para continuar- agrego para animarlo.

-Hi- asintió moviendo la cabeza hacia abijo con entusiasmo. Entonces salieron del basurero llamado playa, para encaminarse hacia el hogar de chico, Sakata seguía siendo responsable por él, así que lo acompaño.

Con el pasar de los días, continuaron con lo mismo, Sakata e Izuku llegaban a ese lugar a diario sin excepción, el chico entrenaba y mejora cada día su habilidad psíquica, empezando con mover y controlar cosas pequeñas, como latas, botellas y demás, eventualmente pasando a cosas un poco más grandes como tostadoras, licuadoras, bolsas grandes y cajas, sin olvidar la precisión al momento de usar su reciente poder, "debes controlar tu poder, no que él, te controle a ti" Sakata le repetía esas palabras siempre, habían días, a veces semanas en las que su profesor se iba a "atender otros asuntos", pero, jamás detuvo al chico, que siguió entrenando con las indicaciones que el telépata nunca olvidaba darle.

 **[6 MESES DESPUÉS]**

Un Midoriya recién graduado de primaria, se preparaba para su primer día de escuela secundaria en el colegio Innocence, institución en el que su mentor trabajaba, ahora sería su profesor oficial, no tenía dudas en su corazón, en que este gran paso cambiaría su vida, un nuevo inicio, sin Bakugou, sin risas de toda la clase y sobre todo, dejando atrás a su yo anterior.

-Ahhh, se me hace tarde y es el primer día…- murmuraba preocupado poniéndose los zapatos en la puerta de su hogar.

-Izuku…- lo llamo su madre de pie atrás de él, volteo su atención hacia ella -…esfuérzate en tu primer día ¿sí? ten mucho éxito- le dijo con ánimo.

En seguida él sonrió alegre por su optimismo -claro que si mama, ya debo irme- se despidió saliendo rápidamente.

Caminaba velozmente por las calles hasta la estación, subió, bajo, volvió a caminar por las calles y finalmente llego a su objetivo, su nuevo colegio, respiraba lentamente, estaba nervioso, intentaba tranquilizarse, inhalaba profundo y exhalaba despacio.

-Bueno… es hora- murmuro motivado y esperanzado por lo que enfrentaría a partir de ahora.

El edificio era pequeño para ser una escuela, pero como su mentor le menciono unos meses atrás, el campus sí que era grande, y hablando del diablo… -Buenos días, Izuku- escucho detrás de él, mientras buscaba su aula.

-¡Oh!- volteo hacia atrás de inmediato –buenos días, Sakata-sensei- reverencio ligeramente con mucho respeto.

-Buena suerte… nos veremos en clase- agrego el adulto con el pulgar arriba.

-¡Hi, contare con usted sensei!- contesto firme y educado, viendo alejarse para continuar su labor.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el aula 1-A que buscaba, abrió la puerta, descubriendo a unos cuantos de sus nuevos compañeros, solo eran unos 6 chicos, que ocupaban un amplio salón con sillas para unos 4 más. Casi todos solo lo miraron de reojo, estaban conversando entre ellos, otros solo estaban sentados en silencio.

Sin buscar, Midoriya encontró un asiento libre, lo ocupo, sentándose e intentando calmarse, pues, seguía muy nervioso, cerró los ojos pensando en sus asuntos, -somos muy pocos aquí, ¿realmente todos serán mukosei como yo? Bueno… tiene sentido, ya que aquellos sin particularidad son solo una décima parte de la población, por tant--

-Oye, ¿sabes que estás pensando en voz alta? jejeje…- es escucho la voz divertida de alguien a su lado, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué?- reacciono mirando su panorama en todas direcciones encontrando solo miradas extrañas dirigidas a él, -¡lo siento mucho!- se disculpó intentando enterrar la cabeza en la paleta de su pupitre.

-Jajajaja… tranquilo, yo también estoy nervioso- llamo su atención la misma voz que le advirtió lo que hacía, levanto la vista curioso, y sentado en su propio lugar a su derecha, el rostro amable de un chico de su misma edad le sonreía.

-Mi nombre es Masaru Tadashi, sí, soy un mukosei como tú, y es un gusto conocerte- se presentó siendo cordial y sonriente.

-Soy Mi-midoriya Izu-zuku, es un gusto- tartamudeo nervioso, su compañero era de características muy únicas al igual que él, su cabello corto y blanco hacia abajo, y mirada muy serena, como si sus ojos siempre estuvieran cerrados lo definían.

-Voy a estar sentado a tu lado a partir de ahora, así que… llevémonos bien Midoriya-kun, cuento contigo- hablo de nuevo muy suave y risueño.

-Ah, sí, igualmente- Izuku se dio el lujo de sonreír al responder.

 _A partir de ese día, mi camino para volverme un héroe, se forjo, en un mundo nuevo para mí, conociendo nuevos amigos, esforzándome física y mentalmente, todo en nombre de mi sueño, jamás cambiaría nada de lo que paso para estar aquí, ya que es gracias a "esto" que descubrí mi verdadero poder… voluntad, los sueños se vuelven realidad con ella… ¡ah, cierto! Olvide mencionar que esta es la historia de cómo me volví el mejor héroe de todos._

Y así… ya tres años han pasado...

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**


	2. Episodio 02

Capítulo 02: "La fuerza del caballero"

En su habitación se encontraba Midoriya Izuku con 15 años de edad, hacia lagartijas como un poseso entrenando su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sus pesas de ejercicio levitaban a solo un metro de tocar el techo, rotando sobre sí mismas y dando vueltas alrededor del peli verde, así entrenando su mente. Había cambiado bastante desde que fue reclutado por Sakata hace 3 años, su cuerpo era delgado, pero, muy atlético, en aspecto de personalidad era mucho más serio, poseía confianza en sí mismo y tenía muchos amigos, tal vez su gran cambio estaba fuertemente influenciado por su mejor amigo, el cual conoció en su primer día en Innocence.

-Izuku…- lo llamo su madre entrando a su pieza, unos minutos después -…la cena está servida-

El hijo de Inko, se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, con el detalle de estar sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el techo de su habitación, leyendo un libro con toda la calma del mundo -sí…- dijo bajando de ahí lentamente y girando para quedar de pie en el piso y mirando a su madre -…en un minuto voy mamá- agrego para que saliera de la habitación y lo dejara cambiarse.

Dos años atrás, cuando su madre se enteró, o más bien decidieron decirle acerca de la "particularidad" de su hijo, casi le da un ataque, lloro de felicidad por su pequeño y al ser una habilidad parecida a la suya (atraer objetos), solo que mucho más poderosa, no sospecho ni pregunto por nada. La explicación de Izuku a su madre, fueron las exactas palabras que le dicto Sakata-sensei, también conocido como "el señor de las excusas".

Un rato después, ya estaba disfrutando de un delicioso katsudon, ambos estaban en silencio disfrutando de su comida, cuando sonó el smartphone del chico, que contesto la video llamada entrante… de su mejor amigo, Masaru Tadashi…

~Buenas noches Sr. Knight~ en la pantalla de su móvil el rostro de su mejor amigo se dejó ver con una sonrisa risueña en su rostro.

Ante el tono bromista de su amigo…-Usted está llamando al teléfono móvil de Midoriya Izuku, por desgracia, él, está disfrutando de sus sacros alimentos, por favor intente más tarde- …contesto siguiéndole el juego, con rostro serio y severo.

~Ahhh, que cruel eres Izu-kun…~ fingió ofensa su mejor amigo ~… solo te llamo para desearte suerte mañana, jujuju~ rio divertido, y formando con sus dedos el símbolo "V" de paz, frente a la pantalla.

-Je… gracias Dashi…- agradeció el peli verde con una ligera risa -… ¿creo que a partir de mañana seremos rivales? Estudiante de la academia Shiketsu- recordó con una pequeña sonrisa.

~Ni lo menciones presumido de U.A. ~ respondió de igual manera Masaru, pero, su mirada luego cambio a una de nostalgia, sabía que ya no tendría a su mejor amigo sentado a su lado. El telequinético noto y sabía de antemano eso… al igual que su amigo, compartió la nostalgia… -Nos veremos luego… y será una batalla de hombres…- agrego para romper ese silencio incómodo y finalizar cordialmente la plática.

~Así será Izu-kun~ sentencio recuperando un poco el ánimo su amigo ~bye, bye… señor acomodador~ se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja su amable amigo.

-Hasta luego, pirómano loco…- se despido el mukosei de cabello verdoso, terminando su conexión y guardando su móvil, -ahhh…- suspiro de resignación.

-Sera duro sin Masaru-kun ¿verdad?- le pregunto muy compresiva su madre que escucho con interés toda la charla.

-Si…- respondió simple su hijo -…pero, sobreviviré al igual que él- formo una sonrisa de confianza otra vez.

-Buena suerte en el examen de mañana Izuku- volvió a animarle Inko.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo madre, gracias por la comida- dijo terminando su cena y recogiendo los trastes para lavarlos.

Desde su gran cambio de personalidad, Izuku es más independiente y serio, sobre todo serio, ya pocas cosas lo impresionaban, por un tiempo esto preocupo a su madre, pero, al ver que ya no tenía que preocuparse tanto por su autoestima, se fue acostumbrando con el tiempo, _-debe ser la pubertad-_ es el pensamiento que siempre llegaba a la cabeza de Inko, de manera que al tener más tiempo para ella, cuido mejor su figura y podía estar más relajada.

Entonces reacciono al percatarse de algo extraño, su hijo no estaba en el fregadero como alguien normal debería estar para lavar los trastos, se encontraba en el sofá de la estancia leyendo tranquilamente… estaba a punto de llamarle la atención, cuando noto como los platos y vasos, se sumergían al agua como por "arte de magia" y la esponja solo los fregaba levitando de igual manera… _-ah, cierto… ahora es capaz de hacer eso y muchas cosas más, sin sudar-_ recordó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y sintiéndose algo boba.

 **[DÍA DEL EXAMEN DE INGRESO A LA ACADEMIA U.A. /POR LA MAÑANA]**

 _-Aquí estoy finalmente, el primer paso para lograr mi meta, el curso de héroes de la preparatoria U.A. hay muchos cursos diferentes en todo el país, pero el suyo es el más exclusivo y popular, su rango de aceptación es 1 de cada 100 aspirantes, esta institución ha producido a los héroes más grandes del país, como Best Jeanist, aquel que sustenta el record de más casos criminales resueltos Endeavor, y mi ídolo desde la infancia All Might. Bueno… es hora del examen de ingreso… mentiría al decir que no estoy un poco nervioso..._

Avanzando tranquilamente Midoriya se adentraba en los terrenos de la academia, con las manos en los bolsillos, cruzaba el gran portal con las siglas de U.A; de inmediato atrajo algunas miradas curiosas… ¿Por qué?

Portaba el uniforme de su anterior colegio, Innocence era casi como una instalación secreta, llego a entender… así que el uniforme era extravagante para los demás, era una chaqueta y pantalones negros formales, corbata color rojo-vino y camisa blanca interior, envuelta en un chaleco negro.

Los murmullos a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar…

-Wow, ¿quién es?

-¿De qué escuela es?

-¿Nunca había visto ese uniforme?-

-Es muy elegante...-

-¿No les parece un poco guapo?-

-¡Se ve genial!-

En el pasado, al recibir tanta atención se habría puesto casi catatónico, pero ahora que era más centrado, aprendió a ignorar cosas sin importancia real, su mirada al estar solo caminando, sin ánimos, seria y apagada le daban ese toque… interesante… de repente…

¡BITZZ! Escuchó el vibrar de su celular en el bolsillo, lo saco y reviso viendo un mensaje de Tadashi, _~examen de ingreso, ya estoy aquí… me siento nervioso~_ leyó como si nada en la pantalla de su móvil, _-tal vez deba apagarlo-_ pensó al momento de guardarlo, pero, sintió como no entraba en su bolsillo y caía, rápidamente uso sus poderes para hacer que levitara y volviera a su mano, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo o reacción.

-¡Oh! Es como mi kosei- escucho una femenina voz por detrás, haciéndolo voltear –yo también puedo hacer levitar las cosas- continuo la chica juntando los dedos de sus dos manos y sonriendo muy agradable.

-¿En serio?- un poco de interés se despertó en Izuku al escuchar aquello.

-Si…- contesto muy animada -…soy Uraraka Ochako, y puedo hacer flotar lo que sea toque- dijo quitándose de la espalda su mochila y haciéndola levitar.

-Wow…- pronuncio levemente el peli verde, alzando la mirada hacia la mochila flotando en el aire -…yo puedo controlar cualquier cosa a voluntad- agrego bajando la mochila de Uraraka y entregándosela en sus manos –mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, es un gusto conocerte- torció un leve sonrisa presentándose.

-Ehhh… asombroso…- dijo con rostro iluminado y luego sonriéndole divertida, -¿no estas nervioso?- exclamo cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Uhhhmmm… solo un poco- contesto Izuku con voz agradable -¿quieres que nos registremos juntos?- pregunto caminando de nuevo hacia el edificio.

-¡Si! Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- le siguió muy entusiasmada Ochako.

Fue entonces que al centrar su visión hacia adelante, lo vio, estaba de espaldas, pero se veía igual a cuando era niño, solo que estaba más alto, no supo en que momento paso junto a él, pero estaba seguro, andaba con las manos en los bolsillos de un típico atuendo negro de secundaria y una bufanda blanca… _-no esperaba menos de ti, Kacchan-_ pensó recuperando su mirada severa y seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto su femenina acompañante, al ver el cambio de su expresión facial.

-No es nada… solo creí ver algo- le contesto el joven Midoriya volviendo a sonreír para ella -¿nos vamos?-

-Uhm…- Uraraka asintió ligeramente con la cabeza siguiéndolo en su andar.

 **[SALA DE CONFERENCIAS, ORIENTACIÓN PARA EL EXAMEN PRÁCTICO]**

-¡Para todos los presentes, bienvenidos al show de hoy!- comenzó a hablar con mucho entusiasmo el sujeto de curiosa vestimenta negra de cuero y cabello rubio hacia arriba, estando en el podio frente a todos los aspirantes.

-¡Todos digan "Hey"!- solicito animando al público… (Silencio sepulcral)

-Vaya repuesta más modesta- decía ahora por lo bajo –entonces rápidamente les presentare el análisis del examen práctico…- explico ya con calma, pero… -¡Estas listos! ¡Yeahhh!- lo intento de nuevo… (Silencio sepulcral) fracasando otra vez.

 _-Present Mic, the Voice Hero, no cabe duda de que todos los profesores de U.A. son profesionales-_ Izuku alzó la vista con interés, escuchaba todo, pero su atención estaba en el libro que tenía en sus manos, hace un rato en el mar de estudiantes por registrarse perdió a Uraraka entre la multitud, ya la encontraría luego… y ahora, quizás por destino, coincidencia o mera mala suerte, se encontraba sentado junto a Bakugou, quien esta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada con el ceño fruncido… estaba consciente de sus propios cambio de actitud, por eso su expresión era serena y desinteresada, pero, lo de su ex amigo… era… un poquito exagerado, lo curioso es que al parecer aún no lo reconocía, y mejor así, creía ya saber cómo reaccionaría al ver que no había cambiado casi nada, solo en actitud y físicamente, en cuánto se enteré que está allí a su lado.

-Como dice en los requerimientos de aplicantes, ustedes oyentes irán por 10 minutos a batallas urbanas simuladas- siguieron escuchando la explicación de Present Mic.

-Pueden portar el equipo que deseen- dijo al aparecer detrás suyo en la pantalla gigante las áreas de combate, de la "A" a la "G". –Al terminar esta presentación, se dirigirán a su centro de batalla especificado. ¿Bien?... ¡¿OK?!- término de explicar el docente con voz fuerte, ya que le silencio sepulcral continuo.

-Tres tipos diferentes de villanos falsos, estarán esperándolos en cada centro de batalla- comenzó a explicar el examen ya casi rindiéndose.

-Ganaran puntos por cada uno de ellos basándose en su nivel de dificultad, su objetivo, queridos oyentes, es usar su kosei, para ganar puntos inmovilizando a los villanos robot-

-¡Por supuesto, atacar a otro aplicante y cualquier otro tipo de actividad no heroica están prohibidas!- aclaro con su estilo personal, apuntando con su dedo a la multitud.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- un joven de la multitud su puso en pie, levantando la mano.

-¡Ok!- acepto Present Mic señalándolo, y encendiendo un reflector sobre él.

-En el impreso, hay 4 tipos de villano- señalo con su dedo en donde lo marcaba –si es un error, entonces U.A; las más prominente escuela de Japón, seria avergonzada por errores tontos- recalcaba con voz fuerte y profunda.

-Los aspirantes hoy están aquí, porque deseamos ser formados como héroes ejemplares- siguió hablando orgullo con el puño alzado.

Fue ahí, cuando rápidamente volteo hacia atrás, –además, tu por allá, el de cabello verde…- dijo señalando a Izuku de entre todos -…has estado leyendo todo este rato…- lo acuso con molestia -¡Es una distracción! ¡Si estás aquí solo de paseo, deberías retirarte de inmediato!- lo reprendió fulminándolo con la mirada.

Midoriya ni siquiera se inmuto durante toda la palabrería del joven con lentes que le llamaba, levanto ligeramente su mirada severa, viéndolo por unos segundos… -lo siento…- dijo con simpleza continuando con su lectura. Para descontento del "joven recto" y risa de los demás.

-Ok, ok, aplicante número 7111- intento tranquilizar las aguas the Voice Hero –gracias por el gran mensaje- agrego levantando el pulgar.

-El 4 tipo de villano robot, tiene un valor de 0 puntos- explicaba el docente señalando el lugar en la pantalla gigante donde se visualizaba –ese tipo es un "obstáculo" por así decirlo… hay uno en cada centro de batalla, se vuelve loco estorbando en espacios estrechos, no es imposible derrotarlo, pero, tampoco no hay razón para hacerlo… mi recomendación es que ustedes intenten evitarlo- terminaba el resumen con movimientos a su estilo.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Disculpe la interrupción!- aquel joven de gafas reverencio y volvió a su asiento guardando silencio otras vez, el reflector que lo alumbraba también se apagó.

-¡Eso es todo por ahora!- volvía a hablar Present Mic, para finalizar -¡Finalmente, les daré un presente… el lema de nuestra escuela!... el héroe Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una vez: "El verdadero héroe es alguien que supera las desgracias de la vida… vayan más lejos… ¡PLUS ULTRA!"- grito para inspirarlos… -ahora, a todos… buena suerte allá afuera- termino diciendo eso para retirarse.

Finalmente Izuku guardo su libro, para poner toda su atención en lo que sucedía, tomo su documento de orientación y sonrió por lo venía… probaría de que estaba hecho… ya era hora…

 **[CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTOS SIMULADO, ÁREA B/FRENTE A LA PUERTA DE ACCESO]**

 _-Llego el momento, es hora de probar los últimos 3 años de entrenar mi mente y cuerpo sin parar, no es miedo lo que ahora embarga mi cabeza… solo emoción, ya quiero comenzar mi sendero… mi ruta a convertirme en el héroe que siempre soñé-_

Meditaba el mukosei ante las puertas más grandes que había visto en su vida, esta recargado contra el autobús que llevo a todo el grupo asignado hasta allá, sin embargo… aunque no exprese el menor interés en nada, por dentro intentaba concentrase, pues, entre más concentrado estés… mejor peleas, esa es la base de su fuerza.

Los murmullos de sorpresa del resto del grupo, le eran molestos, pero no iniciaría una riña por algo tan banal…

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Es como una ciudad!-

-¡¿Tienen más de 1 de estos terrenos en la escuela?!-

-¡La U.A. es increíble!-

Al mirar hacia adelante, veía a diferentes chicos con sus diferentes kosei, algunos como personas normales en ropa deportiva, otros con cambios físicos muy notorios, algunos con equipamiento especial y demás, él no se cambió la vestimenta, solo guardo el saco negro de su uniforme conservando todo lo demás... _-pero, son pocos quienes saben la verdad sobre esté uniforme, el chaleco es a prueba de balas y las camisas a navajas y golpes contundentes-_ …recordó a cierto amigo genio suyo que las fabrico, fue entonces entre los más altos la vio… _-Oh, Uraraka-san, así que fue asignada al mismo centro de batalla…-_ tenía en mente hablar con ella antes de comenzar, camino en su dirección, pero, algo o alguien lo detuvo en proceso…

La firme mano del chico de lo reprendió por leer hace un rato, lo sujeto por el hombro obligándole a encararlo… -Esa chica parece estar intentando concentrarse…- le decía seriamente del joven de lentes -… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso estas tomando el examen de ingreso para interferir con los demás?- le reprendía de nuevo por razones que no entendía.

-Ah, no compañero, solo quería saludar a alguien que conocí… - explicaba con calma, sin saber realmente porque rayos debía explicarle algo así…

No muy ajenos a la conversación que tenían Izuku y el joven de gran "moralidad" los demás del grupo, comentaban cosas sobre ellos, del joven peli verde más que nada…

-Ese sujeto, es quien fue regañado por leer en la asamblea ¿cierto?- dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, y la misma persona que lo reprendió ahora está discutiendo con él- señalaba el que está a su lado.

-Es verdad, no parece del tipo que se tome las cosas en serio, siempre esta despreocupado de todo- agrego razonando alguien junto a ellos.

-Entonces significa, un rival menos a vencer- comento otro.

-"¡Que Suerte!"- pensaron varios de ellos al mismo tiempo.

 _-Siento que ahora muchos compañeros, están pensando que es una suerte que este aquí-_ llego esa idea a la cabeza de Midoriya, al ver las bobas sonrisas del grupo a su lado.

-Bien… ¡Comiencen!- llamo la atención de todos Present Mic parado sobre un enorme pilar, hablándoles a todos… -¿Qué ocurre? ¡No hay cuenta regresiva en las peleas reales!- explico al ver la cara incrédula de todos -¡Corran, corran! ¡El tiempo ya está corriendo! ¿Saben?- sentencio animándolos, con lenguaje corporal, agitando las manos hacia arriba.

-¿Eh?...- apenas pudo pronunciar el mukosei, volteando de inmediato, viendo las enormes puertas del centro de batalla abiertas y a todo su grupo corriendo hacia la lucha -…¡Oh!- exclamo con ligera sorpresa, sobre abriendo levemente los ojos.

Todo el grupo, a excepción de quien se quedó atrás, corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la lucha, algunos que notaron el retraso del "tipo que no se toma nada en serio" riendo levemente recordándolo… cuando de repente y sin siquiera esperárselo… Izuku los rebaso a todos como si nada, es fácil al levitar sobre sus cabezas e ir avanzado con gran velocidad, estaba volando dejándolos atrás.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Puede volar?!- exclamo uno asombrado, mientras a los demás los ojos casi se les salen de sus parpados y una que otra mandíbula caía casi hasta el suelo.

Midoriya ignoró lo que los demás pudieran hacer o decir, enfocándose en encontrar a los villanos, repentinamente el muro de un edificio, justo frente a él, se rompió dejando salir a 3 robots de 2 puntos… ~objetivo encontrado ¡Te matare!~ dijo la voz electrónica lanzándose contra él.

Acompañado por el impulso del vuelo, un golpe certero de Izuku, voló en pedazos a uno de los robots, desarmándolo por completo y frenando en el acto; a los otros dos detrás, los señalo con sus manos abiertas, usando su poder psíquico jalo empuñando las manos hacia atrás, y estando aún estando a tres metros de distancia, les arranco la fuente de poder desde el interior, haciendo que cayeron "sin vida".

Al estar adelantado del resto del grupo por casi 400 metros, en medio de la ciudad falsa, rápidamente se vio rodeado por muchos robots, _-gracias, por hacer esto tan fácil-_ pensó mientras sonreía, comenzando a elevarse y haciendo levitar a todos los androides que lo rodaban, apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño por el esfuerzo aplicado mientras levantaba los brazos en el aire, para hacer que suban… y al estar ya una buena altura, como considero…

-¡AHHH!- grito arrojando las manos hacia abajo, impactando a los villanos robot contra el suelo destruyéndolos y explotando algunos… _-con eso ya son 36 puntos-_ se dijo llevando la cuenta mentalmente.

Los minutos transcurrían sin detenerse por nada, ahora todos estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, el mukosei siguió peleando contra horda y horda de androides sin parar, dando preferencia a tumultos grandes de ellos y ayudando a otros que estaban a punto de ser golpeados o heridos.

Ahora estaba tomando un respiro sentado sobre la cabeza de un robot de 3 puntos desecho, jadeaba ligeramente cansando, tocó por encima de los labios superiores de su rostro en busca de sangre… -Aún nada, significa que no he llegado a mi limite- comento para sí poniéndose en pie, pero entonces otro robot villano lo atacó repentinamente, y con solo un revés por parte de Izuku, el androide salió despedido contra un muro desbaratándose por completo, quedando convertido en chatarra… _-Mmmmhhh… creo que con ese voy 70 puntos más o menos, es difícil de contar con la mente ocupada…-_ razonaba mentalmente con la mano en la barbilla.

A lo lejos se divisaba a Uraraka tocando a los androides, elevándolos muy alto e impactándolos contra el piso con su propio peso, –liberar- siempre decía al soltarlos, juntando sus dedos, se veía exhausta, y a él joven de anteojos corriendo a gran velocidad e incrustando sus piernas con patadas en los robots -45 puntos- exclamo con voz firme.

-Ah, Uraraka-san no lo hace nada mal…- comentaba Izuku apenas sonriendo… _-pero, en serio… ¿solo será así de fácil?-_ pensaba extrañado.

En una habitación oscura, estaban sentados ante las pantallas de monitoreo de todas las áreas de combate, un grupo selecto de personas, supervisores del examen tal vez…

-En este examen práctico…- hablaba la voz suave y dulce de alguien -…los aplicados no hay sido informados del número de villanos ni su localización. Tienen una cantidad limitada de tiempo en un área grande que cubrir, rastreando y localizando a los villanos-

Su explicación se centró en las pantallas que mostraban todas las características de la evaluación, ejemplificadas en los aspirantes…

-La habilidad de reunir información para entender la situación antes que nadie- se veía sobre el techo de un edificio a alguien de 6 brazos con pliegues entre ellos.

-Movilidad que puede ser usada en muchas circunstancias diferentes- observaban como el joven de lentes que reprendió a Midoriya corría por todos lados velozmente.

-Discernimiento para ser capaz de permanecer en calma durante cualquier situación- la pantalla mostro a un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, y muy alta estima, disparando un rayo blanco desde su estómago.

-Y habilidad pura de combate- se visualizó a Bakogou jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber destruido por completo muchos androides.

-Todas esas son habilidades básicas para mantener la paz en las calles y son convertidas en puntos en esta prueba- término de narrar un roedor blanco vestido de traje, que al parecer habla, sin dejar de ver las pantallas.

-¿El grupo de este año parece prometedor?- pregunto una voz femenina.

-Bueno… no podemos estar seguros aún, la verdadera prueba está por comenzar- le contesto una voz varonil, mientras abría un compartimiento en la tabla de control y presionaba un botón rojo.

Afuera en el campo de batalla, el suelo comenzó a temblar de pronto, se escucharon los estruendos que venían de una dirección a donde todos los aspirantes a U.A. voltearon, nubes de polvo se levantaban ante el avance de…

 _-¡Oh! El de 0 puntos, tenía curiosidad por verlo, pero, nunca imagine que fuera tan colosal-_ pensaba con calma Midoriya estando parado con las manos en los bolsillos en medio de la calle, justo enfrente del gigantesco robot, el cual intentaba entrar en la calle destrozando parte de un edificio.

El androide 0, alzo el puño y asestó un golpe contra el suelo, que lo hizo retumbar, levantando muchos escombros peligrosos que volaron a todas partes. Formando una barrera telesinética al frente, evito que los escombros y la gran cantidad de polvo cayeran sobre los demás, protegiendo incluso a los que estaban frente a él.

-¡Todo el mundo corran, retirada!- grito de inmediato, permitiéndole escapar a la mayoría.

El joven de lentes, paso junto a Izuku sin que este lo notara, pues su atención estaba al frente, observo por unos segundos, muy sorprendió por lo que hizo y continuo en huida.

Al deshacer la barrera, sintió al fin sangre escurrir por su nariz... –Diablos, así no puedo derrotarlo, la barrera no fue suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo del todo, solo evito que los escombros no salieran disparados a gran escala- se enojaba limpiándose arriba de los labios con el pulgar.

-Bueno… lo mejor será retirarme por ahora, creo que todos están a salvo…- decía preparándose para correr.

-¡Quedan solo 2 minutos!- anunciaba la voz de Present Mic.

-No, creo que aún puedo volar…- dijo elevándose, pero…

-¡Duele! Ohm…- escucho una voz conocida quejándose de dolor tras él.

Al voltear su mirada, la vio de nuevo, Uraraka-san, en el suelo con una piernas atrapada por un escombro enorme, intentando liberarse, antes de que "el número 0" la aplastara.

-¡Rayos!- grito aterrado, pudo ayudar a los demás que lo subestimaron, y no a la única persona que fue amable y amistosa, no me jodas.

Comenzó a correr en su dirección con los brazos extendidos, haciendo levitar escombros y partes de los robots ya destruidos, entonces dio un gran salto, quedando a la altura de la cabeza del 0 puntos gigante, acompañado con un gran masa de partes de robot y escombros que flotaban detrás de él, empuño con fuerza la mano de su brazo derecho y pronuncio…

-¡METEOR BURST!- rugió al lanzar un golpe con toda su fuerza y disparando como si fueran meteoritos todas las cosas que recogió contra él 0 puntos, destrozando su cabeza rectangular y provocando que explote violentamente mientras todo su cuerpo de desmoronaba cayendo de espaldas como una torre enorme de chatarra.

Nadie pudo evitar reaccionar asombrado por lo que hizo Midoriya, Uraraka observaba sorprendida con la boca muy abierta y los ojos también, como la salvaban del androide gigante, y aún más al darse cuenta de que era el chico que conoció hace unas horas en la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Argh!- gimió de dolor el chico, sujetándose la frente de la cabeza y viendo como un chorro de sangre salía por su nariz. Comenzó a descender, o más bien caer, preocupando a todos lo que no le quitaban la vista de encima, pero, a varios metros del suelo, empezó a frenar, llegando al piso suavemente y sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Oh!, oh, ¡OH!… Ahhh- intento permanecer de pie al ya estar en el suelo, pero, como si estuviera ebrio, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado, -ah, ah, ahh, ahhh…- jadeaba exhausto. Miro a su derecha y vio a Uraraka parada junto a él, mirándolo aun atónita.

-¡Estas bien!- dijo sonriéndole, -¿no estas herida?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

-Ah, no, no tengo nada- respondió Ochako reaccionando.

-Ahhh… que bueno…- dijo desplomándose hacia atrás cayendo acostado –estoy agotado- cerro los ojos con alivio.

-Eh, ah… gracias… por salvarme- finalmente dijo la castaña sonriéndole muy alegre.

-No fue nada…- Izuku le contesto estando en el suelo y quitándole importancia y sin abrir los ojos.

Ante su actitud Uraraka se quedó muda, ya no sabía que decirle, creyendo que era su culpa el que hubiera quedado tan molido, además de que ella también estaba muy cansada, decidiendo sentarse sobre una parte del robot destruido y descansar, le agradecería debidamente luego.

Rápidamente los demás chicos, los rodearon interesados en lo que hizo el mukosei. Y los murmullos no tardaron de igual manera...

-¿Quién es este tipo? Es muy fuerte-

-Sí, derroto a esa cosa enorme por salvar a esa chica-

-Nunca había visto un kosei como el suyo es increíble-

-Quizás por eso se mostraba tan desinteresado, solo fingía, pero en realidad desbordaba confianza-

-Pero, no parecía que ganara algo haciendo eso, viste como volaba por todos lados-

-De todos modos, no hay duda de que es un tipo increíble-

Escuchando todos los murmullos al acercarse, el muchacho de gafas que se molestó con Izuku, meditaba todo lo que observo... _–Se están olvidando del punto ¿Acaso no lo ven? Salto sin dudarlo a salvar a esa chica-_ miro a Uraraka que descansaba ajena a todo lo que hacían lo demás, luego volteo hacia Midoriya en el suelo… _-Sobre exploto su kosei, arriesgando su integridad física ¡Sin dudarlo ni un segundo!... Si no hubiéramos estado en un examen… por supuesto, ¡yo hubiera hecho lo mismo!-_ pensaba frustrado por no haber hecho más. _–¡Espera! "¿Examen?" Por supuesto…-_ razonaba en silencio, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Bien, buen trabajo, buen trabajo…- decía una ancianita muy pequeña caminando lentamente hacia ellos, apoyada en una gran jeringa bastón.

Se acercó a uno de los jóvenes aspirantes… -aquí tienes, unas gomitas, comételas son muy ricas- dijo dándoselas en sus manos.

-Gracias…- reverencio sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar el joven estando incómodo.

-Bien, bien, ¿Quién está herido?- siguió caminando entre los chicos.

-Esa señora es un pilar de U.A.- comento el chico rubio con el cinturón extravagante para controlar su kosei.

-Oh querido, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto a Izuku que estaba a sus pies en el suelo.

-Si…- contesto desde el suelo, todavía acostado y sin abrir los ojos sorprendiendo a muchos a su alrededor-…solo muy cansado, por favor, centre su atención en quien la necesite- poniéndose de pie, le sonrió a quien parecía ser una médico.

-Encargada de que la salud de todos sea optima en U.A. la heroína juvenil, Recovery Girl… su kosei es la habilidad de súper-activar la curación de un cuerpo humano en mal estado, gracias a ella, es que pueden hacer un examen de ingreso tan temerario- explicaba para los demás con detalle el rubio del láser estomacal.

-Estás seguro querido…- insistió la enfermera -…tu nariz sangra-

-Ahhh, si… es solo una repercusión por usar mi habilidad demasiado… ya pasara, solo debo llegar a casa a descansar… gracias- le restó importancia el peli verde reverenciado.

-Está bien…- acepto al verlo solo agotado pero no lastimado -…terminamos aquí, ¿alguien más está herido?- siguió buscando.

 _-¡Ya veo! Si este examen esta puesto de esta forma…-_ seguía meditando el joven de lentes, usando su razonamiento, entonces solo vio como Midoriya pasaba junto a él, para retirarse, volteo a verle, andaba despacio, jorobado y con el rostro demacrado por lo agotador de la prueba… _-Entonces el…-_ llego a una conclusión.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**

¡Lanzamiento especial de dos capítulos!

Espero que les haya gustado, y sí les gustó... comenten y compartan, lo agradecería mucho.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	3. Episodio 03

Capítulo 03: "Reencuentro con el pasado"

Una semana ya había pasado desde el examen de ingreso, Midoriya se encontraba cenando con su madre, estuvo pensativo todos estos días y esperando paciente la carta de la U.A. con las respuesta de que si logro entrar o no.

Recordaba el cómo hace una semana regreso a casa tras el examen práctico, las estaciones del metro que cruzo, las calles que recorrió, fácilmente podía ser confundido con un zombi, solo le quedaban energías suficientes para cargar la ropa que portaba y su alma.

-Izuku… Izuku…- le llamo su madre con angustia al ver su expresión nostálgica… -¿Estas bien? Normalmente devoras todo un león…- agrego al no ocurrir lo de siempre.

-¡Ah! Si lo estoy… es solo que, comí mucha pizza hoy cuando salí con mis amigos y no tengo tanto apetito- se justificó sonriéndole para tranquilizarla, uso de excusa la salida con sus amigos al centro comercial esa tarde, de la cual regresó no hace mucho.

-Tu jamás pierdes el apetito…- comento su madre con mirada sospechosa -…estas ansioso por el resultado del examen… o es otras cosa… ¿verdad?- pregunto intuyendo algo.

-Uhhhmmm… bueno… si un poco…- confeso al verse acorralado -… es que, hoy me entere de que Shizuku y Ayase entraron a Shiketsu, igual que Tadashi…- sonrió recordando su reunión hace unas horas, entonces su alegría se apagó, bajando su cabeza y con expresión triste.

-¿Y?- insistió afligida Inko ante el cambio de humor en su hijo.

-…Ethan y Lynn… volverán a América… indefinidamente…- sentencio con pesar, ambos eran amigos muy queridos del mukosei, así que, es duro aceptarlo.

-Ohhh… Izuku…- dijo muy compresiva su madre.

-Mañana, iremos al aeropuerto para despedirlos, incluida la novedad de que Tadashi no ira…- menciono de una vez, a lo cual su madre contesto asintiendo con la cabeza, dando el visto positivo a que fuera -…es por eso que necesito saber si logre entrar a U.A. y decírselos…- agrego torciendo una sonrisa.

-Los resultados deberían llegar hoy o mañana… todo estará bien- le animo Inko sonriéndole de igual forma.

-Si...- divago con esperanza por las palabras de su madre.

Al terminar de cenar, su madre salió al supermercado por los vivieres del hogar, Izuku fue a entrenar a su habitación, al igual que todos los días, pues a diario, corría 10 km por la mañana, dos horas de entrenamiento psiónico por la tarde y finalizar con una hora de entrenamiento físico puro en su habitación por la noche...

Haciendo abdominales al ritmo de It's Time de Imagine Dragons, meditaba y recordaba mucha cosas, tanto buenas como malas, que vivió junto a los "locos" que llamaba amigos, jamás supo el cómo adquirió gusto por la música extranjera, pero, le encantaba… bueno, tal vez que siempre entrenara junto a Ethan tenía algo que ver, recordando como su amigo en medio de los entrenamientos siempre escuchaba música de su país natal para ambientar, solía hacerlo sangrar de tantas veces que lo golpeaba… entonces recordó un momento en verdad… especial… en donde escucho por primera vez esa canción…

 **[HACE 30 MESES/COLEGIO PRIVADO INNOCENCE]**

 _-¡Ahrg!- exclamo de dolor Midoriya al dar un giro en el aire y cayendo de espaldas como un costal de papas, después de que alguien lo golpeara con todo su antebrazo derribándolo._

 _-Tu postura es patética, no reconoces tu entorno y ni siquiera piensas en alguna estrategia para derrotarme…- le reprendía la voz gruesa de un gran chico de cabello castaño que acababa de golpearlo, estando pie a su lado, -… ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer…? Futuro símbolo de la paz…- le provoco pateándolo ligeramente aun en el suelo._

 _-¡No he terminado…!- grito molesto Midoriya apartando su pie con agresividad y poniéndose en pie rápidamente y levantando la guardia -¡…de nuevo!- exigió con un hilo sangre escurriéndole por la boca y una herida pequeña por encima de su ceja izquierda._

 _-Jejeje… ahora me retas… Izu-kun- lo miro con seriedad el chico occidental empuñando sus manos._

 _-No seas tan duro con el Ethan…- le recordó Sakata al rudo americano._

 _-Déjelos terminar sensei, Izuku lo necesita… además es un poco divertido- le dijo a su maestro el chico de sonrisa gatuna y cabello blanco, que comía palomitas disfrutando la "instrucción al combate" de su mejor amigo._

 _-Solo dices eso porque tu compañero de entrenamiento es Kuroki- le recalcaba el telepata, provocando que Masaru volteara su vista a otra parte disimulando._

 _Entonces la atención de ambos fue espontáneamente traída de vuelta al combate de enfrente, ya que, Ethan ataco de nuevo al mukosei con un gran puñetazo directo al rostro, seguido de un lateral y terminando con un rodillazo al abdomen, casi haciéndolo caer, pero la voluntad que se expresaba en lágrimas y temblor en las piernas de Midoriya lo mantuvo en pie a duras penas._

 _-¡Come on hero! ¿That is all?… (¡Vamos héroe! ¿Eso es todo?)- lo provoco de nuevo el occidental, levantando la mano y generando en ella una carga eléctrica muy visible y amenazante para Izuku._

 _-No he terminado Montgomery-kun…- dijo empuñando su manos con determinación y seriedad, tragándose el dolor de la paliza y permaneciendo firme._

 _-Bien…- sonrio de nuevo Ethan aumentando el volumen de los rayos en sus manos -…si sobrevives a esto, yo invito las hamburguesas al salir de clases...- prometió al momento en que cambio su expresión de una de molestia -…y llámame Ethan amigo…- exclamo lanzándose contra el peli verde._

 **[ACTUALIDAD/HABITACIÓN DE IZUKU]**

Eso fue hace dos años, sus prácticas de combate eran casi diarias y evolucionaban, hasta que eventualmente ambos sangraran, y actualmente cada vez que combatían solo saliera herido Ethan…

 _-Rudo, terco, orgulloso, pero, divertido, leal hasta la muerte, de confianza y un amigo de toda la vida… son las características perfectas para describir a Ethan W. Montgomery… gracias a Innocence y sus asociaciones con Estados Unidos que pude conocerlo…-_ recordaba nostálgico con una sonrisa el peli verde, al pensar en su amigo de "otro mundo", que lo ayudo tanto a cambiar y ser quien es hoy.

Entonces la puerta de su habitación de abrió abruptamente, dejando ver a su madre con suma desesperación y un sobre en la mano.

-¡Izu-Izu-Izu-Izuku! ¡Aquí esta! ¡Ya llego!- le dijo mostrándole el sobre con el sello de U.A.

Su expresión paso a ser una de seriedad, mirando a su madre y pensando de inmediato en mil posibilidades. Se encerró en su habitación, para leer la carta de respuesta, afuera en el pasillo del departamento, una muy ansiosa Inko rondaba afuera de su habitación por todos lados queriendo conocer la respuesta.

Ahora el mukosei se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio y carta de U.A; tomo y abrió con tranquilidad el sobre, saco de su interior el documento con el veredicto final…

Un rato después, su madre seguía rondando muy nerviosa, escucho el sonido de la puerta de su hijo abrirse, reaccionando de inmediato hacia ella. Izuku tenía una expresión de complacencia en su rostro.

-Top 1 en el examen de ingreso- dijo muy feliz con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Izuku…!- murmuro su madre muy feliz y al borde de las lágrimas.

 **[EN OTRO TIEMPO Y LUGAR/RESULTADOS DEL EXAMEN PRÁCTICO DE U.A.]**

-Los resultados acumulativos del examen práctico ya fueron publicados- decía la voz de un docente, ante la tabla de resultados en una habitación oscura, donde se estaba evaluando las "proezas" que ofrecía ese año escolar.

1\. Midoriya Izuku – 74/80.

2\. Bakugou Katsuki – 77/0.

3\. Kirishima Eijiro – 39/35.

4\. Uraraka Ochako – 28/45.

5\. Shiozaki Ibara – 36/32.

6\. Kendo Itsuka – 25/40.

7\. Iida Tenya – 52/9.

8\. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu – 49/10.

9\. Tokoyami Fumikage – 47/10.

10\. Yosetsu Awase – 50/6.

-No puedo creer que el segundo lugar no tenga puntos de rescate- comento una voz femenina.

-Los falsos villanos se enfocaban en sus objetivos y los atraían- le respondió otra voz -en la segunda mitad, mientras los otros estaban siendo ralentizados, el uso su kosei para mantenerlos cerca y contraatacar- explicando por qué si éxito -este es el resultado de su resistencia-

-Sin embargo, el logro del primer lugar es más increíble… casi iguala los puntos del segundo en combate y…- menciono de nuevo la femenina voz.

-Hubo otros asistentes que se toparon con el villano gigante en el pasado, pero, ha pasado mucho desde que vi a alguien derrotarlo- termino su punto de vista, de nuevo, quien le contesto hace un momento.

En un rincón alejado de los demás, un hombre de cabellera negra y larga, con aspecto desaliñado meditaba y analizaba todo lo dicho por los evaluadores ante las pantallas que observaban los videos del examen práctico.

 **[ABRIL, PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES EN U.A. /POR LA MAÑANA]**

Al bajar del metro, Midoriya se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, bueno en realidad no era tan tarde, pero odiaba el apenas llegar justo a tiempo en cualquier compromiso, era su primer día en U.A. y llegaría así… de ninguna manera… salió de la estación a paso rápido para elevarse en el aire, ante la sorpresa de todos los que observaban y emprendió un veloz vuelo hacia su destino. Unos minutos más tarde, descendió en el portal de entrada en la institución…

 _-El ratio de aceptación de U.A. para el curso de héroe es uno de cada 300 aspirantes cada año… además de las cuatro personas admitidas a través de "recomendación", 36 son admitidas por examen estándar… esos 36 están divididos en dos clases de 18 en cada una… y… yo fui el número uno de todos-_ pensó con orgullo mientras entraba al edificio principal y buscaba su clase…

-1-A… 1-A… vaya que este lugar es grande…- murmuraba para sí, recorriendo los pasillos del complejo caminando sin prisa -… ¡Oh! Aquí esta- dijo aliviado, pues tardo bastante tiempo en encontrar el aula, ya empezaba a extrañar lo sencillo que es el edificio de su anterior colegio.

-¡La puerta es enorme!- comento algo sorprendido, pero, en voz baja, al ver la colosal entrada al aula 1-A, -les gustan las cosas grandes aquí ¿eh? jejeje- murmuro con una risa divertida y sarcástica, deslizando la puerta sin siquiera tocarla, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Justo al entrar, aquello que no quería ver, sin embargo, ya intuida, pero, no deseaba… estaba, junto a ya muchos otros compañeros en sus lugares.

-¡No pongas tu pie sobre la mesa de tu asiento!- le reclamo cierto joven de lentes y actitud impecable.

-¿Eh?- contesto burlonamente, a quien reprendida, el chico de cabello puntiagudo y rubio opaco, mirada siniestra y actitud muy arrogante.

-¿No crees que es rudo? Para los senpai de U.A. y para aquellos que hicieron esa mesa- le explicaba con preocupación.

-Obvio que no ¿A qué secundaria fuiste? ¿Y que con tu actitud?- preguntaba trepidante Bakugou.

-No puede ser…- Izuku murmuro casi inaudible, aun estando en la puerta, nadie había notado su presencia por la escena que montaron esos dos.

Asombrado por las preguntas de Bakugou, y manteniendo su compostura el joven recto de gafas se presentó… -Asistí a la academia privada Somei, mi nombre es Iida Tenya- recalcaba con sus manos expresivas.

-¿Somei? Eres de la puta élite ¿eh?- le respondió sin ninguna educación -parece que me divertiré aplastándote- añadió con arrogancia.

-¿Qué, "aplastarme"? Eso es horrible ¿De verdad quieres ser héroe?- preguntaba asombrado por su afirmación Iida.

Entonces ambos reaccionaron a aquel que observaba desde la puerta su "conversación" con una mirada extrañada y una ceja alzada, causando que toda la clase volteara en esa misma dirección su atención…

-Buenos días…- hablo simple Izuku, torciendo una sonrisa por lo acontecido.

-¡Buenos días!- se escuchó la voz firme de Iida dirigiéndose hacia él -vengo de la academia privada Somei, mi nombre es--

-Ah, ya te escuche no es necesario…- dijo el peli verde haciendo que se detuviera -…nunca nos presentamos formalmente, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, es un gusto conocerte Iida-kun- dijo con seriedad para dejar las cosas en claro.

-Midoriya-kun…- hablo Tenya -…te diste cuenta de que había algo más en el examen práctico ¿cierto?- le cuestiono con firmeza.

-¿Eh?- subió de nuevo su ceja hacia arriba no entendiendo de que hablaba su compañero.

-No tenía ni idea…- la voz de Iida sonaba arrepentida -¡...Te juzgue mal! Odio admitirlo, pero, eres mejor que yo- confeso con sobreesfuerzo.

 _-Lo siento, yo solo actué por instinto…-_ pensó Izuku en responder, prefiriendo ahorrar sus palabras.

-¡DEKUUUU!- se escuchó el grito furioso de Katsuki, poniéndose de pie y rápidamente acercándose amenazadoramente al peli verde.

-¡Así que realmente eres tu maldito nerd! ¡Ya tenía mis sospechas, y acabas de confirmarlo!- siguió gritándole a Izuku con una mirada de furia implacable e indignación total -¡Solo eres una piedra que estorba mi camino! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!- ya eran visibles las pequeñas explosiones generándose en las palmas de sus manos.

-¡¿Ustedes se conocen?!- pregunto asombrado Iida.

-Sí… algunas cosas jamás cambian…- le respondió a Tenya el mukosei, ignorando por completo la hostilidad de Bakugou -…ha pasado un tiempo Kacchan, mi viejo amigo de la infancia…- saludo casual al rubio, provocando más ira de su parte.

-¡No te creas tanto maldito mukosei, estas muy calmado aun cuando estoy a punto de matarte!- escupió sus palabras con rabia, tomando el cuello de la camisa a Izuku.

-En eso te equivocas Bakugou-kun, mi kosei solo despertó un poco tarde…- le explico con toda la calma del mundo el peli verde, ocultando por completo "aquello" que le juro a Sakata mantener en secreto.

-¡¿EH?!- reacciono el rostro de Katsuki muy sorprendido -¡Te atreviste a mentirme!- murmuro sobre frunciendo el ceño aumentando su cólera, al igual que las ya no tan pequeñas explosiones en sus manos, sin embargo, ante la situación Midoriya no inmutaba su expresión seria, neutral y serena por nada.

La tensión en el aire era muy "visible", parecía que el rubio propenso a la violencia, estaba a punto de golpear con toda su fuerza al peli verde, que extrañamente seguía muy calmado. Iida estaba a punto de hablar para evitar un altercado en medio del aula, pero, el volátil ambiente fue mitigado por la voz femenina que se escuchó de repente…

-¡Oh, tu cabello rizado y verde! ¡Eres el que volaba, Midoriya-kun! ¿No?- llamo su atención la chica de gentil personalidad y cabello castaño corto.

-¡Ah! Uraraka-san… que agradable sorpresa…- devolvió el saludo Izuku, volteando su vista hacia la puerta del aula en su espalda.

-Pasaste el examen, era más que obvio…- afirmo muy alegre y sonriente Ochako -¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Tú ataque contra el robot gigante fue increíble!- alegaba alzando y bajando su puño con entusiasmo -pelea, pelea, pelea- repetía rítmicamente.

-Ehhh… bueno… gracias, no es para tanto…- contesto librándose del agarre de Bakugou, volteando por completo hacia ella, y algo dudoso sin saber bien que decir, por su actitud TAN entusiasta.

-Ah, no… soy yo quien debe agradecerte por ayudarme…- corto su porra la castaña, ante su modestia.

Katsuki por su parte, solo paso por alto la actual situación, volviendo a su asiento y observando muy molesto la nueva escena desde la distancia, a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de lo orgulloso que se sentía al ser el único estudiante de su secundaria matriculado en U.A; el cómo su plan iba tal y como lo había imaginado, y el día en que se enteró de que Deku, ese tonto mukosei y maldito nerd, ya no sería una molestia en su camino, pero, ahora estaba ahí junto a él... _-¿Cómo te atreves a volver y desafiarme? Definitivamente algo paso-_ pensó racionalizando el chico explosivo.

-¿Me pregunto si hoy solamente tendremos la ceremonia de entrada y orientación?- le comento con ánimo Ochako a Izuku, agitando su manos empuñadas.

-Tal vez…- torció media sonrisa el peli verde para ella.

-¿Cómo será nuestro profesor? ¿No estas nervioso?- siguió preguntándole para seguir con su charla.

-Vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a ser los amiguitos- corto con su plática una voz rasposa y fría tras Uraraka.

Izuku, Ochako y Tenya que aún estaba allí cerca de ellos, apenas y reaccionaron ante… el individuo… que estaba en el suelo cubierto por una bolsa de dormir, -este es el curso de héroes- siguió hablando con calma y tomando una bebida de bolsa plástica.

El peli verde inclinó su cabeza de un lado como un perrito, muy extrañado por el hombre "descuidado" que les hablaba, acompañado de las miradas de terror de la castaña y el joven de lentes.

-Bien, les tomo ocho segundos para guardar silencio…- dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo del interior de la bolsa de dormir que lo cubría -...el tiempo es limitado, y ustedes chicos no son lo suficientemente racionales…-

 _-¿Este tipo es un profesor? ¿Entonces es un héroe profesional? Bueno si lo comparo con Sakata-sensei, tiene mejor aspecto y presentación, pero…-_ medito en un segundo Izuku al ver cómo les explicaba las cosas.

-Soy su profesor principal, Aizawa Shota… gusto en conocerlos…- se presentó sin mostrar mucho "entusiasmo", dejando atónita a toda la clase, menos a Midoriya que ya tenía algo de experiencia con "docentes raros".

-Es algo repentino, pero, pónganse esto…- dijo sacando de su bolsa de dormir un uniforme deportivo -…ya que iremos al campo de entrenamiento- sentencio mostrando la pieza de vestir.

 **[AL PASAR UN RATO/CAMPO DEPORTIVO DE U.A.]**

-¿¡Una prueba de kosei!?- el exclamaron al profesor, siendo unísonos toda la clase 1-A ya portando sus ropas de deporte.

-¿Qué hay de la ceremonia de entrada y la orientación?- pregunto preocupada Uraraka.

-Si van a convertirse en héroes, no hay tiempo para eventos de ocio- explico seriamente en respuesta Aizawa. Toda la clase se decepciono ante el desarrollo del primer día.

-Deben entender que la reputación de U.A. es por la libertad del campus, y esa libertad es también para nosotros los profesores- les explico simple su profesor principal.

-Ustedes han estado haciendo esto desde la secundaria ¿no es así?- les preguntó retóricamente Aizawa mostrándoles su teléfono móvil, en donde se divisaba una lista de pruebas físicas normales -exámenes físicos donde no se permitían el uso de sus kosei- les aclaraba a sus oyentes alumnos.

-El país aún continúa usando los promedios de exámenes estándar sin uso de particularidad, eso no es racional, bueno aquí las cosas son diferentes…- monologaba el profesor Shota sobre la diferencia de las cosas en U.A. -Midoriya, tu terminaste en el top 1 del examen de practico para la admisión ¿verdad?- le hablo personalmente, a lo que Izuku solo asintió con la cabeza.

Provocando un grito… -¿¡QUE!? ¿Tu maldito nerd?- …por parte de Bakugou, quien otra vez lo observara con odio, y que todas las demás miradas se posaran en él.

-En secundaria ¿Cuál fue tu mejor resultado en lanzamiento de softball?- le pregunto directamente Aizawa, ignorando la reacción del rubio.

-70 metros- respondió simple el peli verde ignorando de igual forma a Katsuki.

Midoriya ya estaba en posición para la demostración organizada por el profesor. -Ahora prueba hacerlo usando tu kosei…- dijo arrojándole una bola de softball, que se detuvo a un metro de tocar a Izuku, levitando en el aire -…siempre y cuando no salgas del círculo, puedes lanzarla como te plazca, ¿está bien?- le aclaro las condiciones para ejemplificar.

-Hi- asintió el joven telequinético, volteando rápidamente hacia el campo abierto concentrándose en la bola al frente suyo y estirando la mano, listo para golpearla con solo un dedo.

-No te contengas- agrego Aizawa-sensei ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Bien- Izuku asintió volteando ligeramente a verle.

Entonces sujeto la pelota que tenía flotando enfrente, se preparó y posiciono para lanzarla, y… sin cambiar su expresión neutra, la arrojo usando toda su fuerza psíquica combinada con su capacidad física, _-al canalizar mi poder psiónico a través de mi cuerpo, lo hago más fuerte y la carga neuronal disminuye-_ recordó la forma más efectiva de usar su habilidad telequinética al lanzar la pequeña pelota, que por su parte, salió disparada a una velocidad increíble, apenas siendo perceptible a los ojos humanos y que al segundo de ser arrojada, se escuchó la explosión sónica que indicaba que viajaba a la misma velocidad que el disparo de una pistola. La clase entera quedo muda ante tal demostración de poder.

 _-Bueno… esa es gran parte de mi fuerza… por ahora…-_ pensó Midoriya sin saber a dónde terminaría la bola.

-Conoce tu propio máximo…- dijo Aizawa después de un momento, midiendo con su Smartphone la distancia que recorrió el "proyectil" -…esa es la manera más racional para formar la base de un héroe- hablo dirigiéndose a todos el desaliñado profesor, mostrándoles el resultado el peli verde… 998.7 metros…

-¡Wooooowwww!- exclamaba con asombro la mayoría de la clase ante la demostración tan pura de poder.

-1 km en 10 segundos ¿en serio?- exclamo asombrado e incrédulo un chico de cabello rubio y lacio, con un ligero rayo oscuro entre este.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Se ve muy divertido!- comento emocionada una chica de apariencia… muy rosa… y con ligeras astas amarillas adornando su cabellera rosa corta.

-¡Podremos usar nuestros dones tanto como queramos! ¡No esperaba menos del curso de héroes!- agrego eufórico un joven delgado, con cabello negro sencillo y la particularidad de tener extremos de cinta en su codos.

 _-¡¿Qué demonios es ese poder?!-_ fue lo que se preguntaba Bakugou mientras todos los demás se emocionaban por la prueba, _-el kosei de todos se manifiesta a más tardar los 4 años de edad… ¡Es imposible! Hace solo 3 años que no veo a Deku, y ahora… en realidad volvió a meterse en mi camino…-_ meditaba analizando y razonando con detalle todo lo que había visto hasta esa hora de ese día, bajo la vista, escondiendo su mirada con una expresión sombría.

-¿Qué es esto Deku? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pronuncio sus palabras irradiando hostilidad y levantando su vista rebelando su mirada feroz y furiosa.

Izuku solo volteo su atención hacia él, observando sin otra expresión más que serenidad, la sobre carga de agresividad de su amigo de la infancia. Provocando el aumento del cólera que asaltaba a Kacchan.

-¡Explícamelo ahora mismo, pedazo de mierda!- exploto con un grito violento, -¡¿dime que está pasando, maldito bastardo?!- comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el peli verde mukosei, con las pequeñas explosiones en su manos, preparándose para exterminar su objetivo...

Sin embargo, un metro de tocar al blanco que seguía inmóvil y tranquilo, Katsuki se frenó abruptamente o fue frenado de inmediato por un par de cintas grises, que lo sujetaban de la cabeza y el tórax, al igual que su explosiones en las palmas de sus manos cesaron.

-¡¿Qué diablos son estas cosas?! ¡No puedo moverme!- exclamaba temblando por la fuerza que aplicaba para liberarse, estando ya atrapado por el profesor Aizawa.

-Es mi "arma de captura", hecha con fibra de carbono, fundida y mezclada con un alambre metálico de aleación especial- le explico el mentor de toda la clase 1-A.

-Cielos… no creí que iría a usar mi kosei tan pronto con ustedes…- murmuraba con molestia en su voz, sin dejar de sujetar la atadura de Bakugou, quien aún no le era posible moverse -…se me secan los ojos- le dijo a todos con enfado, pues su cabello levitaba hacia arriba, y sus ojos brillaban como rubíes rojo sangre.

-¿Qué demonios?- pronuncio exaltado Katsuki al ver que no podía quemar las cintas que lo aprisionaban con su poder, -¡¿por qué no funciona?!- pregunto en un grito intentando generar las explosiones en sus manos sin éxito.

-He borrado tu kosei…- le contesto Aizawa con molesto.

-Tenía ya mis sospechas…- hablo el peli verde atrayendo la atención de todos, -...y esos lindos goggles... acaban de confirmar mi teoría…- indagaba Izuku de su profesor -…es aquel que cancela el kosei de quien ve, el héroe borrador, "Eraserhead"- aclaraba como lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Eraser? Jamás oí de él- comento un compañero del curso de héroes entre ellos.

-He escuchado ese nombre…- agrego otra voz de mujer esta vez -…es un héroe de labor en el mundo bajo-

-Como sea…- hablo el profesor principal para quitarle importancia al asunto, liberando a Bakugou con calma -…estamos de desperdiciando tiempo, ya ejemplifique el objetivo de esto, continuemos- le ordeno a todos.

Al escuchar las indicaciones Midoriya se puso en marcha, paso junto un sombrío Kacchan que apretaba los dientes con furia, el cual recordaba el pasado, su infancia para ser específicos y lo patético que era Deku siguiéndolo a todos lados, levanto su mirada cargada con gran odio y lo vio hablando amenamente con Uraraka ignorando sus intenciones agresivas por completo, _-una maldita piedra estorbando en mi camino… eso eres-_ sentencio con ese pensamiento.

La clase entere se movía a otra área para continuar el examen físico, murmurando aún por la hazaña del telequinético, y lo emocionante que serían las demás pruebas, murmuraban cosas que eran perfectamente oíbles para Aizawa-sensei…

-Así que… "se ve divertido" ¿eh...? también lo dijeron hace un rato…- hablo de nuevo su profesor desaliñado atrayendo la atención de todos sus alumnos.

-Tienen tres años de estancia aquí para convertirse en héroes… ¿y creen que con esa actitud lo lograran?- les reprendía con calma y explicándoles -bien, si así lo quieren… nueva regla: quien sea que termine ocupando el último lugar en las pruebas como puntaje total, se le juzgara por no tener potencial, y será expulsado de inmediato- los sentenciaba su profesor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿¡QUEEE!?- fue la sobre reacción de la mayoría del grupo 1-A.

-Nuestra "libertad", significa el poder disciplinar a nuestros estudiantes como nos plazca…- le dijo levantando la mirada revelándola siniestra y controladora -…sean todos bienvenidos… al curso de héroes de U.A.- termino para "motivarlos" de verdad.

-Jejeje…- reía por lo bajo Izuku para sí mismo con los brazos cruzados, estando junto a una muy preocupada Uraraka _-esto se pone interesante… y de no ser por la diferencia de apellidos diría que Aizawa-sensei y Sakata-sensei son hermanos…-_ llego a su cabeza ese pensamiento que lo inquieto.

-¿Qué el último lugar será expulsado? ¡Pero es nuestro primer día de escuela… y aun si no lo fuera es tan injusto!- le reclamaba Ochako al escuchar la nueva regla del docente.

-Desastres naturales, accidentes masivos y villanos psicópatas… Calamidades espontáneas cuyo tiempo y lugar no pueden ser previstas, ocurren a diario, Japón está cubierto de "injusticia"…- monologaba el Aizawa a sus estudiantes -…y su futuro trabajo como héroes revertir esa situación y evitar que se repita- les explicaba a todos -si desean ir a charlar con sus amigos en McDonald's después de la escuela, está mal; en los siguientes 3 años de curso en U.A. todo lo que pueden esperar son dificultades tras problemas, las cuales deberán superar… eso es ir más allá, "Plus Ultra"- incitaba moviendo el dedo índice hacia arriba -…superen los obstáculos y lleguen a la cima-

-Ja… debería vender tarjetas motivacionales profesor…- comento sarcástico y divertido Midoriya, al ver algunas expresiones de angustia en sus compañeros y rompiendo la tensión en el aire, provocando varias risas pequeñas, pero graciosas por parte de los chicos.

-¡Cierra la boca Midoriya!- le reprendió con molestia Aizawa, haciendo que el joven de cabellera verde sonriera inocentemente guardando silencio.

-Bien la demostración se terminó…- volvió a tomar su compostura calmada Shota -…lo importante comienza ahora-

 **[COMIENZAN LAS PRUEBAS]**

(Prueba 1: Carrera de 50 metros planos)

Un pequeño robot medidor con voz graciosa, estaba a un lado en meta en la pista de 50 metros.

Iida estaba en línea de salida, a su lado una chica con características anfibias lo acompañaba...

-En sus marcas… listos…. ¡ahora!- decía el robot a los jóvenes.

La chica de cabellera larga y verde dio un gran salto hacia adelante, mientras su compañero de lentes arrancaba a toda velocidad con grandes zancadas. El corredor varón cruzo la meta en 3.04 segundos y ella entre sus largos salto en 5.58 segundos…

 _-En 50 metros solo puedo ir a 3 velocidad-_ pensaba con fastidio Iida Tenya (kosei: motor).

-*Ribbit…- solo produjo ese sonido Asui Tsuyu al finalizar (kosei: rana).

Uraraka Ochako aligero su ropa y calzado, poniéndose en posición de inicio, compitió contra un chico rubio con cola que cruzó la línea en 5.49 segundos impulsándose con su miembro extra, ella llego a la meta en 7.15 segundos… _-¡Oh, eso fue mucho más rápido que en la secundaria!-_ pensó feliz juntando sus dedos para liberar su particularidad (kosei: gravedad cero-levitación).

Ahora fue el turno del chico rubio que portaba un cinturón muy extravagante al igual que su técnica para desplazarse más rápido llegando en 5.51 segundos, y la chica de piel y cabello rosa muy particular que se deslizaba por el suelo arrojando una especie de ácido, ganándole al rubio por supuesto. Al levantarse después de caer de espaldas al cruzar la meta, intento sonar impecable diciendo… -si disparo mi laser por más de 1 segundo, me da dolor de estómago- …obviamente sonando ridículo, Aoyama Yuga (kosei: laser de ombligo).

Evento principal, en la línea de salida, Bakugou y Midoriya se encontraban juntos, escuchaban atentos la voz del androide mediador y… salieron con todo hacia la meta…

Al comenzar a correr, Katsuki tenía los brazos cruzados y grito: -¡Velocidad explosiva!- extendiendo su brazos al acto e impulsándose con gran aceleración por la explosiones en sus manos, pero…

Con un gran impulso, Midoriya lo rebaso flotando, pasando junto a él y aterrizando impecable y certero justo al otro lado de la línea de meta en un tiempo de 3.87 segundos. Kacchan rebaso la línea volando con el gran impulso de sus explosiones en 4.13 segundos.

-¡Maldición!- grito de enfado Bakugou volteando a verlo a sus espaldas, estando adelantado a Midoriya, pero, no ganándole en la carrera.

(Prueba 2: Fuerza de presión)

Izuku estaba de pie con el pequeño aparato de medición en sus manos, _-del mismo modo que con la pelota de softball, aplico poder psiónico a través de cuerpo y…-_ meditaba ejerciendo presión en el artefacto que marcaba 503 kilogramos de fuerza _-¡…Sí! Mi fuerza física aumenta exponencialmente_ se decía mentalmente orgulloso.

-¡Whoa, increíble!- le decía el chico peli negro con codos de cinta, al gran joven de 6 brazos con pliegues que hacia presión en el artefacto de presión -540 kilogramos de fuerza, ¿Qué eres un gorila?- seguía diciendo asombrado.

 _-Bueno… no puedo ser el mejor en todo-_ se decía reconfortante el peli verde… _-¡a menos que!-_ …llego a su mente un idea, que de inmediato descarto, _-si uso fuerza telequinética pura en el artefacto, le aplicaría tanta presión que incluso podría compactarlo, pero, solo sería alardeo y desperdicio de energía-_ razono no olvidando su límite.

Así una a una fue superando prueba tras prueba con gran desempeño… hasta que volvieron a la prueba de demostración que ya no tuvo necesidad de repetir…

(Prueba 5: Lanzamiento de softball)

Ahora era el turno de Uraraka para estar de pie en medio del círculo ante el campo para arrojar la bola, -Ve- dijo animada lanzándola sin mucha fuerza en realidad, pero, usando su particularidad para hacerla flotar, alejándose y alejándose, hasta que se perdió... enseguida Aizawa-sensei les mostro el resultado de Ochako.

-¡Infinito!- grito de asombro toda la clase.

-¡Increíble, ella obtuvo una infinidad!- comento un chico rubio, junto a otro de pelo pincho rojo y el peli verde mukosei.

Algo avergonzada y sobándose la cabeza, volvió al grupo, tomando su lugar junto a Izuku…

-Buen trabajo Uraraka-san- le dijo para alentarla Midoriya.

-Gracias… pero, es un poco vergonzoso…- le respondió sonrojándose.

-Ah, en serio, porque fue trampa…- agrego su compañero peli verde, dejándola con cara de póker.

-¡Ah!- reacciono la castaña -¡¿por qué dices eso?!- exclamo algo desesperada.

-¿Por qué, preguntas…? Aizawa-sensei dijo que lanzáramos la pelota, y tú solo la hiciste levitar… es trampa…- le explico meditando con la mano en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No fue trampa, si la lancé… y Aizawa-sensei dijo que podíamos hacerlo como quisiéramos- replicaba haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Trampaaa… jejeje…- volvió a provocarla Izuku.

-N-no, no lo fue…- se defendía Ochako fingiendo estar ofendida.

Hasta que ambos se miraron seriamente, uno al otro sin pestañar, hasta que no aguantaron más la risa, la cual intentaron contener para no llamar la atención de su profesor.

Los estudiantes del curso de héroe de la clase 1-A, continuaron con sus pruebas físicas, totalmente ajenos a la vista de cierto docente nuevo en U.A. un hombre grande y musculo, de cabello rubio, vestido con un traje formal y amarillo, siendo muy conocido por su nombre a la hora de hacer su trabajo… All Might. Observaba con mucho interés a los nuevos estudiantes del curso, priorizando su atención en uno de los alumnos, concretamente el de cabello verde que reía divertido acompañado de un chica castaña…

 _-Así que… ese es Midoriya Izuku ¿eh?-_ se decía en sus escondite, vigilante de su desempeño desde el inicio las pruebas.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**


	4. Episodio 04

Capítulo 04: "La Armadura del Caballero"

Las pruebas físicas finalmente han terminado, la clase 1-A ya estaba reunida frente al profesor Aizawa para el veredicto final… -Bien, es hora de la calificación, tome todos sus resultados de cada prueba y los volví un total, explicarles cada puntaje sería muy tardado… así que…- explicaba estoico como siempre.

Con un pequeño aparato en sus manos, el holograma con los resultados se visualizó frente a Aizawa, mostrando una tabla en orden, del mayor puntaje al menor, con el nombre Midoriya Izuku, en 1 primer lugar.

Al verlo su logro, el peliverde sonrió con orgullo, sin embargo… -NOOOOO- …escucho el grito del pequeño compañero con esferas moradas en su cabeza, que se arrogaba al suelo explotando en un llanto desesperado. Dicha escena lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, así leyendo su nombre en el último puesto, pero sin poder creer que alguien pudiera cre-

-Por cierto, lo de que el último lugar sería expulsado es una mentira…- dijo con simpleza el profesor Aizawa cerrando el holograma de resultados. Entonces las caras de póker e incredulidad no se hicieron esperar entre sus estudiantes, en especial la del chico bajito con esferas en la cabeza.

Shota sonrió con malicia y diversión -…era un reto racional para impulsarlos a usar el máximo potencial de sus kosei- le dijo con voz siniestra y mirada perturbadora.

-¡¿WAAAHHH?!- gritaron de horror y sorpresa Uraraka e Iida junto a Izuku, que solo comenzó a reírse ligeramente por la reacción de sus compañeros.

-Estaba más que claro, que fue una mentira…- comentaba una chica de cabello largo y negro estando junto a trio -…si lo piensan, es más que obvio, puesto que salió de la nada-

 _-No me di cuenta-_ fue el pensamiento de algunos compañeros a las palabras de la astuta fémina.

-Jejeje no son crédulos…- hablo con una sonrisa el telequinético mirando a la chica peli oscura atrayendo su atención -…es mera inocencia- le comento en respuesta.

-Nos alteró un poco los nervios- le dijo un compañero con cintas en sus codos, a otro de cabello rojo y puntiagudo.

-¡No me molestaría vencer el reto de ser verdad¡- aclaro con orgullo en respuesta el peli rojo.

-Con eso hemos terminado…- dicto el profesor Aizawa -…sus hojas curriculares están de vuelta en el salón de clases, regresen y revísenlas- termino sus indicaciones caminando hacia el edificio central.

Shota caminaba lentamente alejándose del área deportiva, ignorando cualquier cosa a su alrededor, incluso al gigantesco hombre rubio que parecía sonreír perpetuamente del cual pasaba caminando a su lado.

-Aizawa-kun, veo que tienes un buen grupo ¿eh?- le dijo el héroe No. 1 al tenerlo enfrente.

-All Might-san, ¿estabas observando?- respondió al llamado sin interés el profesor del 1-A.

-Reto racional ¿no? El día de los inocentes fue la semana pasada- monologaba All Might para explicar su punto -¡tu expulsaste a toda una clase de alumnos de primer grado el año pasado! Expulsas a aquellos que juzgas con "cero potencial" sin vacilación… y para que un hombre se retracte con este giro de 180 grados, sería solo por…- ponía énfasis en su siguientes palabras con el dedo índice de su mano derecha -¡tú también lo viste, el potencial de esos chicos, y especialmente el de "ese" chico! ¿cierto?-

-"¿Tú también?" ¿Ese chico ha llamado tu atención?- contesto con otra pregunta a su cuestionamiento Shota. Alterando a un descubierto All Might que tembló ligeramente.

-Posee más potencial que lo demás, ni más ni menos, no tendrá ningún trato especial de mi parte, no me corresponde como su profesor…- alegaba Eraserhead andando de nuevo -…lo expulsaría de igual manera si su potencial cae por debajo del cero- sentenciaba la conversación retirándose de allí.

-Bueno eso es casi amable de tu parte Aizawa-kun… pero, tú y yo realmente no nos llevamos bien- decía para sí el símbolo de la paz viéndolo irse.

 **[FINAL DEL PRIMER DÍA ESCOLAR/SALIENDO DEL CAMPUS]**

Midoriya caminaba rumbo a la salida de la academia, se sentía algo cansado, nada que una buena comida y unas horas de sueño no arreglaran, andaba a paso lento y tranquilo, con auriculares en sus odios escuchando Attack de 30 Seconds to Mars.

La música que amaba solo mitigaba el hecho de que ya no compartía la salida del colegio con sus queridos amigos, recordaba buenos tiempos y pensaba más que nada en: _¿cómo reaccionarían al enterarse de que aun nadie lo bajaba de top 1 desde el ingreso?-_ ese pensamiento lo hacía sentir lleno de orgulloso.

Indagaba creando miles de supuestos en su cabeza, cuando una mano desde la espalda se colgó en una ligera palmada en su hombro, ya había notado una presencia tras él, pero, lo dejo pasar al no percibir intenciones hostiles, rápidamente se dio vuelta y presto su atención a quien le puso la mano encima.

-Oh, Iida-kun- respondió al gesto procediendo a quitarse rápido los auriculares.

-¿Puedo acompañarte Midoriya?- pregunto directa y seriamente el chico con lentes.

-Por supuesto- contesto sonriendo ligeramente.

Ahora que caminaban juntos sacaron a relucir el tema de las pruebas de su nuevo profesor, buscando razones y comentando cualquier cosa sobre el asunto.

-…pero, realmente fui engañado por Aizawa-sensei…- hablaba Tenya con la mano en la barbilla pensando muy redundante lo que ocurrió -…me sorprendí mucho, incluso llegue a pensar: "esta prueba es lo mejor de lo mejor, para los mejores entre los mejores", jamás me imagine que el profesor utilizaría una treta para motivarnos- sentencio cruzándose de brazos muy serio y razonante.

Escuchando todo su monologo, Izuku permanecía en silencio "estudiando" con la vista a su… al parecer nuevo amigo… _-Es agradable estar con Iida-kun, pero, supongo que una metáfora rompería su impecable y honesta disciplina… jejeje…-_ pensaba divertido para sí el peli verde.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Van a la estación? ¡Espérenme!- los llamo un femenina voz a sus espaldas, Iida y Midoriya reaccionaron de inmediato deteniéndose y volteando.

-Por supuesto Uraraka-san, eres bienvenida- acepto Izuku recibiéndola con una sonrisa y colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-La chica que logro el infinito- la recordaba el chico de lentes en el momento en que ella los alcanzo.

-Soy Uraraka Ochako…- se presentó alegre -…este… tu eres Iida Tenya…- le dijo mirándolo, para luego dirigirse a… -…y tú eres Midoriya… Deku-kun ¿cierto?- …divago al nombrarlo erróneamente.

-Jajajaja…- la reacción del peli verde le dio a entender que se equivocaba, pues su risa era alegre y denotaba su error.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero durante la prueba física, ese chico Bakugou no dejaba de llamarte así…- explicaba el malentendido con un dedo alzando un dedo y recordando lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

-Jejeje… no Uraraka-san, mi nombre es "Izuku", "Deku" es como me llama Bakugou para degradarme y burlarse de mí- le explicaba la chica con calma y nostalgia.

-Oh, ¿es un insulto?- analizaba Iida de inmediato.

-Ahhh, ¿en serio? Lo siento… creo recordar que ya me lo habías mencionado…- decía a todo esto Ochako algo apenada y sobándose tras la cabeza, -…pero "Deku" suena como decir "Ganbare" (Esfuérzate) da a una vibra de nunca rendirse y me gusta un poco- decía sonriente la castaña con un puño de ánimo en alto.

-Puedes llamarme Deku- alegaba sin inmutarse y simple el mukosei.

-¡¿Midoriya-kun?! ¿Lo aceptaras si más? ¿No es un insulto?- alegaba con asombro Tenya sin poder creérselo.

-No me molesta que me llamen así, es un apodo de mi infancia sea como sea… quizás hasta me gusta un poco…- le contestaba el telequinético caminando de nuevo, -…tú puedes llamarme Izuku si lo deseas Iida-kun, si somos amigos, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad- le dijo agradable y sonriente.

-¿Amigos?- reacciono incrédulo el joven de gafas.

-Si… somos amigos ¿no...?- exclamaba volteando a mirar a Ochako, la cual le respondía con una sonrisa y asintiendo muy alegre, -…a menos que tú no quieras- le dijo directamente.

-Por supuesto que quiero- contesto Iida asintiendo con la cabeza y dando por terminado ese tema.

Ahora el trio de nuevos amigos siguió su andar hasta la estación juntos, hablaban de lo que sea que se les ocurriera y reían cada nada, retirándose cada vez más y más de la academia hacia sus hogares.

 **[SEGUNDO DÍA DE CLASES EN LA ACADEMIA U.A/POR LA MAÑANA]**

 _Las primeras clases matutinas son regulares y requeridas, abarcando todos los temas con normalidad… es algo aburrido…_

-Bien, quien puede decirme… ¿Cuál de estas cuatro oraciones en ingles está mal?- preguntaba con normalidad a la clase 1-A el héroe y profesor Present Mic, estando de pie frente al pizarrón con un libro abierto.

En su respectivo asiento, Izuku, se encontraba leyendo un libro con calma, no prestaba mucha atención a la clase, pues, el incremento de tu capacidad cerebral para manejar poderes psíquicos, también aumenta tu capacidad de razonamiento y lógica, resumido… se podría decir que te hace más inteligente... un… súper cerebro, por esto el tomar notas en ingles… no era necesario para él, ya dominaba ese lenguaje casi a la perfección, con mucho estudio y gracias a un poco de ayuda de cierto amigo suyo…

 _-Apuesto a que no soy el único que piensa que esto es muy "normal"-_ llego a su cabeza esa idea, seguidamente concentrándose en su lectura.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿Quién sabe la respuesta? ¡Levanten sus manos!- cambiaba rápidamente su estado de ánimo Present Mic por uno muy enérgico, agitando el puño en el aire y casi gritando.

 _Para el mediodía llega el periodo de receso, en la cafetería se puede obtener un almuerzo de clase gourmet por un buen precio…_

Iida Tenya y Uraraka Ochako no daban crédito a lo que estaba claramente pasando frente a ambos, sabían con solo verlo a simple vista, su nuevo amigo Midoriya Izuku es un chico saludable y en forma, pero… él se encontraba allí, devorando plato tras plato de sopa de miso, katsudon, ramen, croquetas y muchas cosas más como si estuviera poseído por el demonio de la glotonería. Solo se detenía de comer momentáneamente para ingerir bebida, hasta que se percató de las miradas asombradas e incrédulas de sus recientes amigos…

-Pueden pedir todo lo que quieran, hoy yo invito- decía Izuku dedicándoles una sonrisa, así tomando un tazón de arroz blanco y procediendo a mover velozmente los palillos hacia su boca.

-Ah, si… gracias- dijeron al unísono Ochako y Tenya parpadeando repetidamente sin poder creérselo aún.

 _Y finalmente por la tarde… tenemos las clases vitales de U.A. el entrenamiento básico de héroe._

-¡YO ESTOY…!- se escuchó la gruesa y firme voz del héroe número 1, -¡…entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!- termino de exagerar su frase luciéndose al ingresar al aula 1-A. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y emoción no se hicieron esperar entre los alumnos…

-¡Wow, es realmente All Might!-

-¡Increíble, en verdad será nuestro maestro!-

-¡Ese traje que porta es el diseño de la Silver Age! ¿no?-

-¡Es tan genial que me pone la piel de gallina!-

Sus pasos eran sobre actuados y lucientes, hasta llegar al pequeño podio al frente del salón.

-Yo enseñare el "Entrenamiento Básico de Héroe"…- decía con orgullo y las manos a los costados -…en esta clase entrenaran lo básico del heroísmo en múltiples ensayos y simulacros, también tendrán el mayor número de créditos por este curso- entonces termino su explicación, tomando una pose dramática dándoles la espalda un segundo y marcando sus brazos, como si fuera a dar un gran golpe y…

-¡Ahora pongámonos marcha! ¡Empecemos con esto ya mismo!- exclamo mostrándole rápidamente la tarjeta en su mano derecha como si de un golpe se tratara, la cual tenía escrito: "BATTLE" -¡Ensayo de batallas!- sentencio con una gran sonrisa de motivación.

-Pero antes que nada… ¡aquí tienen!- volvió a hablar All Might volteando y señalando con un dedo a los paneles que se desprendían de la pared, cada uno con un número por alumno.

-Ya hemos preparado los trajes de combate que ustedes enviaron en la solicitud para que coincidieran con sus kosei- explicaba el símbolo de la paz.

-¡¡¡Nuestros trajes de Batalla!!! ¡Asombroso!- decía más de un estudiante eufórico.

 _-Combate practico… ¿tan pronto? Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante-_ indagaba algo emocionado el mukosei con telequinesis, no podía evitar sentirse tan animado como cuando era niño si su ídolo de la infancia seria su nuevo mentor, finalmente cerro su libro y se centró completamente en lo que ocurría.

-Vayan a cambiarse de inmediato, y luego diríjanse al Ground Beta- terminaba de dar indicaciones el reciente profesor de U.A. para adelantarse al lugar.

 **[CIUDAD FALSA PARA ENTRENAMIENTO DE HÉROE/PATIO B DEL CAMPUS]**

All Might ya se encontraba de pie ante el acceso desde los vestidores del área de prácticas, comenzaba a escuchar los pasos de tumulto de aspirantes a héroes profesionales y que era su trabajo preparar… poco a poco las siluetas el comenzaban a ser visibles…

-El traje que portaran en la jungla de asfalto es de vital importancia, siempre en el "campo de trabajo" debe usar este traje, pues es el uniforme, la prueba oficial… de que a partir de ahora… ustedes son plena y conscientemente… ¡Héroes!- narraba con júbilo el símbolo de la paz, para inspirarlos a que dieran lo mejor de ellos.

Y ahora… ahí estaban, ante él, con sus respectivos trajes de héroe que caracterizaba a cada uno.

-Es genial chicos, todos se ven como profesionales. ¡Lucen muy cool!- los animaba All Might-sensei -bien… ahora veamos… ¡De que están hechos chiquillos!- fue el reto dirigido hacia todos que lanzo con mirada seria… pero, el héroe numero 1 noto algo, o más bien a alguien… que faltaba alguien… aquel que tenía su interés… y como todo lo bueno… viene hasta el final…

[Introducir "Come With Me Now de Kongos"] *Tap, tap* comenzaron a escucharse los firmes pasos, la silueta ya empezaba a ser visible avanzando poco a poco, el chico de cabello rizado y negro-verdoso salía del oscuro pasillo a la luz de afuera...

Su vestimenta de héroe, era particularmente muy llamativa, el conjunto de: una gabardina larga, formal y oscura, que caía por su espalda a 10 centímetros de tocar el suelo, la cual se dividía en tres partes a la altura de la cadera hacia abajo con acabados en color verde. Una camisa blanca por dentro, envuelta con un chaleco oscuro y una corbata verde, sus pantalones era ajustados de cuero en negro, y sus botas formales e igualmente negras eran grandes, cubriendo las pantorrillas casi llegando a sus rodillas con un acabado en doblez y borde verde.

 _-El "traje formal", es la armadura del caballero moderno-_ es el pensamiento que embarga la mente de Midoriya, con el orgullo que siente al portar dicho atuendo, incluido algunos accesorios extra: unos lentes sencillos de armazón completo en su rostro, al igual que un anillo plateado en cada dedo de sus manos, exceptuando los pulgares, y curiosamente los anillos… en su dedo anular izquierdo tenía un sello con las letras "SK" y el anular derecho una pequeña gema verde. Finalmente con paso lento y sin prisa, Izuku se acoplo al resto de sus compañeros y…

-¿Oh, Deku-kun?- le llamo la atención a la peli castaño que se acomodaba el casco.

-Hola- le contesto, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y con una sonrisa al verla.

-¡Luces fantástico! Realmente va contigo… muy elegante y sofisticado- lo halagaba con voz emocionada.

-Gracias… así me siento Uraraka-san- asintió con una mirada seria y amigable.

-Yo debí haber especificado lo que quería… mi traje acabo siendo muy ajustado, es vergonzoso…- le decía Ochako con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas y sobándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una leve risa penosa.

-No… te queda bien, te vez muy linda- respondió el mukosei ante lo que le comentaba, solo causando un ligero aumento en el sonrojo de su amiga castaña y que riera con más pena.

Entonces un compañero de baja estatura y esferas moradas en su cabeza que miraba muy detenidamente a Uraraka, se dirigió a Midoriya alzando el pulgar… -el curso de héroes es de lo mejor- …le dijo como a su cómplice.

-¡¿Eh?!- fue la reacción rápida e incrédula del telequinético.

-Bueno, ya es hora de iniciar la clase…- volvió a hablar All Might atrayendo la atención de todos sus alumnos.

-¡Sensei!- se apresuró Tenya a levantar la mano para preguntar como de costumbre.

 _-¡Oh! Debo admitir que Iida-kun tuvo buen gusto al elegir su traje… le queda-_ pensó de inmediato Izuku al reconocer rápidamente la voz que provenía de quien parecía un robot.

-Este es el mismo sitio en donde nos evaluaron con el examen práctico de admisión… ¿entonces llevaremos a cabo batallas urbanas de nuevo?- hablaba claro y recto.

-¡No, avanzaremos dos niveles…!- les respondió su nuevo maestro siendo concreto, -…la mayoría de las veces, las peleas contra villanos toman lugar afuera, pero, según las estadísticas, los verdaderos villanos malévolos y atroces se resguardan en interiores, la taza de estos es alta… en esta sociedad llena de héroes, los villanos más inteligentes son organizados y se ocultan en las sombras, para mover hilos sin riesgo, aun siendo los más fuertes…- monologaba para apoyar el ensayo que tenía planeado.

-Por lo cual, para esta clase, se dividirán en héroes y villanos, además de enfrentarse en equipos de dos, por supuesto estando en interiores- explico el símbolo de la paz, de la manera más objetiva posible.

-¿Sin entrenamiento básico?- pregunto al escuchar la forma de la clase una chica de traje verde característico y apariencia anfibia.

-¡Esta será una batalla real, para que experimenten lo básico y ganen experiencia…!- revelo su punto subjetivo All Might alzando un puño con ánimo, -…sin embargo, la clave esta vez es que no habrá un simple robot al cual vencer, sino aprender de lo inesperado que son las acciones humanas-

-¿Cómo serán determinados los ganadores y perdedores?- se adelantó a preguntar, una seria y aplicada estudiante de cabello largo y negro con vestimenta que "no dejaba mucho a la imaginación".

-¿Podemos mandarlos a volar de cualquier forma?- preguntaba con mirada asesina Bakugou.

-¿El castigo por fallar, será la expulsión como en la clase de Aizawa-sensei?- la angustia era perceptible en la voz de Uraraka.

-¿Cómo serán divididas las parejas?- volvió a aventurarse a preguntar Iida con la mano en alto.

-¿Acaso esta capa no se ve magnifica en mí?- sacaba a relucir algo sin importancia cierto chico rubio con muy alta estima.

-¡Ya es suficiente compañeros!- Midoriya alzo la voz ante la situación de su ídolo de la infancia -al menos esperan hasta que All Might-sensei termine de explicarnos los detalles de la practica a la que nos someterá…- alegaba atrayendo la atención de todos -…relájense un segundo, solo cálmense, y cuando termine las indicaciones yo preguntare con ustedes ¿no es verdad, All Might-sensei?- termino Izuku buscando el apoyo de su profesor.

-¡S-si lo que dijo su compañero!- respondió con algo de sorpresa y agradecimiento el héroe más fuerte. A lo que casi toda la clase asintió comprendiendo las palabras del mukosei.

-¡No me digas que hacer maldito nerd!- no podía faltar, por parte de Kacchan, el llevarle la contraria a las acciones de Deku, con suma ira y desprecio en su grito.

-¡Muy bien, escuchen!- dijo el símbolo de la paz, abriendo un pequeño libro de guía, -la situación con la que trabajaran es: los villanos en el interior del edificio han escondido un arma nuclear en algún lado, y los héroes deberán detenerlos a como dé lugar…- explicaba leyendo el libro con mucho cuidado -…el equipo de héroes deberán atrapar a los villanos u obtener de vuelta el arma nuclear antes de que finalice el tiempo límite establecido para ganar, y los villanos tienen que proteger el arma hasta que acabe el tiempo u atrapar a los héroes para conseguir la victoria-

-Equipos y oponentes se elegirán por sorteo y el azar determinara los enfrentamientos- siguió explicando All Might tomando una cajita en sus manos.

-¡Se seleccionarán sin consideración!- protestaba Tenya con sorpresa.

-Los profesionales usualmente tienen la necesidad de crear improvisadamente equipos con héroes de otras agencias para mayor efectividad a la hora de lidiar con las amenazas… por esta razón, el usar este sistema lo volvería más realista a lo que algún día enfrentaremos ¿no es verdad?- le explicaba y cuestionaba con franqueza, lógica y seriedad Izuku a su reciente amigo del kosei "motor".

-Ohm… ya veo, eso es mantener siempre la vista hacia el futuro…- decía Iida pensativo a lo que escucho de parte de su amigo -¡…Por favor, disculpe mi interrupción!- reverenciaba a su profesor con respeto.

-Está bien, ¡hagamos esto rápido!- exclamaba con entusiasmo el profesor All Might alzando un brazo…

Después de unos minutos, los equipos de dos personas, ya estaban formados, de la "A" a la "J".

-¡Increíble, debe ser el destino! ¡Cuento contigo!- le decía muy emocionada a Midoriya, Uraraka, pues formarían equipo.

-Esforcémonos en ser el mejor dúo de todos… "Equipo Maravilla"- les respondió el peli verde con una sonrisa de confianza y la mano en alto pidiendo "cinco".

-¡Hi!- respondió muy animada Ochako, asintiendo con la cabeza y sacudiendo los puños a la altura de sus hombros con emoción, inmediatamente devolviéndole los "cinco" a Izuku chocando sus manos.

-¡Y las primeras parejas en pelear serán…!- decía All Might dirigiéndose a todos con ambas manos dentro de las cajas con pelotas marcadas con letras -¡…estos equipos! Equipo A como los héroes (Uraraka y Midoriya) y equipo D como villanos (Iida y Bakugou)- les indico sacando después de unos segundos sus manos con las respectivas bolas del sorteo.

-El resto de la clase, diríjanse a la sala de control y esperen indicaciones, podrán ser espectadores desde ahí- les dijo a los demás para quedarse con los participantes actuales.

-¡Hi!- respondieron los demás retirándose.

-Bien equipos… su situación estará así: los villanos se ocultaran en el interior del edificio, y al pasar los cinco minutos de preparación, los héroes entraran a detenerlos- explicaba el símbolo de la paz a sus alumnos con quienes se dirigía al lugar en donde tendrían su batalla.

-Joven Iida, joven Bakugou…- les hablaba el héroe número 1 antes de que entraran en el edificio asignado -…esto les servirá de experiencia para aprender sobre la conducta criminal, así que, háganlo esto como un batalla real… métanse en sus personajes…- les aconsejaba ya estando ellos a punto de entrar por la puerta a su área, -…vayan con todo sin temor y peleen sin miedo-

-¡Sí!- contestaba Tenya con respeto, mientras su compañero rubio miraba a otro lado ausente.

-Si las cosas se salen de control o llegan muy lejos, intervendré encargándome en persona de detenerlos- les advertía para esclarecer un límite de sentido común.

-¡Sí!- de nuevo contestaba solo Iida, pues Katsuki seguía observando a su amigo de la infancia, el cual se acomodaba los lentes y sacaba de su bolsillo una paleta de dulce, haciendo que apretara y pelara los dientes con furia, mientras fruncía el ceño.

 **[DURANTE EL TRANSCURSO DE LOS 5 MINUTOS DE PREPARACIÓN A LA BATALLA]**

Iida y Bakugou ya estaban en el interior del edifico escogido para la práctica, alistándose para recibir a los héroes…

-Incluso solo siendo solo un ensayo, me molesta asumir el rol del villano…- parloteaba Iida caminando hacia el arma nuclear simulada -…aunque mi trabajo solo sea proteger esta cosa...- *tuc, tuc* solo por mera curiosidad golpeo dos veces ligeramente el "objetivo" de la practica -…es papel maché- comento para sí mismo.

-Entonces… Deku se ha vuelto muy fuerte ¿eh?- hablaba en voz alta Bakugou estando muy pensativo. Atrayendo a la vez la atención de Tenya, que volteo a verlo, encontrándolo de espaldas a él…

-Tú mismo viste ¿no? Esa monstruosa fuerza, se nota que requirió de años y mucho esfuerzo para que aprendiera a dominarla como lo hace…- le comento al escucharlo hablar de Izuku -…cargaras de frente con todo contra Midoriya sin vacilar ¿cierto? Pienso que tienes una molestia especial por cuando se trata de él- pregunto y comento ya conociendo la personalidad explosiva de su compañero de clases.

 _-¡¿Se atrevió a engañarme, estuvo burlándose de mi todo este tiempo?!-_ era el pensamiento que llegaba a la mente de Bakugou provocándole mucha rabia haciéndolo incluso temblar _-¡ESE MALDITO NERD!-_ decía con furia en su interior, solo dibujando una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro.

Uraraka y Midoriya se encontraban afuera del edificio, preparándose para el enfrentamiento y esperando el inicio de la práctica…

-Tenemos un mapa del edificio…- comentaba a su compañero Uraraka meditando su situación -…seria mucho trabajo memorizarlo completo…- se afligía siendo negativa.

-Pero sabes, All Might es como lo vi en la TV realmente muy amable y buena persona- recuperaba cierta esperanza al pensar en positivo. -Supongo que a diferencia de Aizawasensei, no sancionaría nuestra derrota con la expulsión…- volteo hacia su compañero telequinético con una sonrisa de confianza -…así que, pienso que podemos tomárnoslo con calma y relaja-- ¡Estas demasiado relajado!- exclamo con asombro y alterada Ochako, viendo la actitud tan despreocupada de Izuku ante lo que harían en unos minutos.

Midoriya se mantenía muy calmado, con ojos cerrados, disfrutando del dulce en su boca, con las manos en los bolsillos y apoyado ligeramente en los barrotes de la acera falsa del lugar en donde se encontraban.

-Pienso que mantener la mente fría y planear una estrategia es lo más provechoso que podemos hacer en estos 5 minutos…- contesta con simpleza ante el casi grito de su compañera, sacándose la paleta de la boca -…además, sé que Kacchan es muy fuerte y nunca subestimaría a Iida en un combate al saber lo que puede hacer… mi habilidad radica en la concentración, así que necesito mantener mi mente fuerte para lo viene- le explico mirando al cielo sobre ellos con nostalgia.

-Entiendo, también me habías comentado de que era Bakugou quien siempre te molestaba cuando eras niño…- le dijo con voz comprensiva Uraraka observándolo preocupada.

-No lo odio…- hablo de nuevo el mukosei sin apartar la vista de arriba -…de hecho creo que siempre le tuve un poco de envidia, admiraba su ambición, su confianza, su fuerza, y su kosei, me superaba en todo sentido…- comentaba, recordando muchas cosas pasadas en su infancia, sus palabras fueron claramente escuchadas por su compañera justo a su lado, pero, la expresión afligida de la castaña, paso a una de sorpresa y admiración genuina al ver como Izuku, se paraba firme, se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía su vista al edificio frente a ellos, con sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas desbordando…

-Es por eso que ahora, le demostrare en que lo supero…- decía con convicción -…voluntad, la voluntad de alguien que con esfuerzo, escalo hasta ser quien es… un hombre que puede lograr lo que sea- sus palabras desbordantes de voluntad, hicieron que Uraraka sonriera con aprobación y emoción…

-Así que una batalla predestinada entre hombres ¿eh?- cometo la castaña con confianza y entendimiento.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no debo involucrarte en algo personal Uraraka-san, no es tu lucha- respondió rápidamente en disculpa el peli verde, analizando sus palabras.

-¡Si lo es! Somos el "Equipo Maravilla" ¿no es así? ¡Demos todo!- exclamaba apoyándolo su compañera alzando en el aire su puño con entusiasmo.

La sorpresa era muy evidente en los ojos y expresión de telequinético, aun con los lentes, entonces inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza por sus palabras de apoyo, y sonrió alegre de tenerla como su compañera en ese momento.

-¡Ahora bien, equipos A y J, primera ronda de combate! ¡El ensayo de batallas bajo techo, comienza!- se escuchó la voz gruesa de All Might en los altavoces dándoles luz verde a iniciar su clase.

 **[SALA DE CONTROL DEL PROFESOR A CARGO/HABITACIÓN SUBTERRÁNEA]**

Ante las múltiples pantallas para monitorear el desempeño de los estudiantes en el transcurso de una práctica, All Might se encontraba en compañía de la clase 1-A, atentos todos a lo que ocurriera en esos monitores…

-Ahora todos ustedes jóvenes, estén atentos a lo que ocurre y pueden ver, piensen en una estrategia para cuando llegue su turno de estar allá- les comentaba como un consejo el símbolo de la paz al resto de su clase.

 _-¡Joven Midoriya! Desde el examen práctico de admisión, conseguiste mi interés en ti…-_ pensaba el profesor encargado, muy atento a las pantallas y en especial al chico de cabello verdoso _-…usa ese potencial que percibí en ti, y convierte mi interés, en atención total-_ llego a su cabeza ese pensamiento con fervor, así tomando con ánimo su pequeña libreta de apuntes para evaluar.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**


	5. Episodio 05

Si y lo sé... He escrito esto tantas veces, pero, ahí va... lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo, los problemas siempre regresan y te quitan tiempo.

Espero que este capítulo compense mi larga ausencia... y también que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo...

Comenten y compartan.

Capítulo 05: "Talento vs. Esfuerzo"

El ensayo de batallas simuladas en pareja ha iniciado, al pasar solo unos segundos de escucharse la voz de All Might marcando el comienzo, Midoriya dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar frente a la pared más cercana del edificio, apoyo su mano derecha totalmente extendida y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

-¿Deku-kun?- le llamo Uraraka no entendiendo lo que hacía.

Un momento después… -percibo dos cuerpos complejos y uno voluminoso pero ligero, justo en medio de la habitación central del 5to y último piso…- …le informaba a su compañera la situación de los "enemigos", sin despegar ni un momento la mano de la pared -…y uno de los "cuerpos complejos", ya está en movimiento- avisaba despegando la mano del concreto.

-¡Increíble! Puedes saber la ubicación exacta de los demás- le alababa con mucho entusiasmo Ochako.

-No, solo puedo percibir superficialmente, pero, estoy seguro que son ellos…- le sonreía a causa de sus palabras -…entraremos por el 4to piso, nuestra mejor oportunidad de victoria será la sorpresa y cautela- dijo el mukosei con lógica, a lo cual la castaña asintió entendiendo, -sujeta mi mano- Izuku la extendió en el acto, sorprendiendo levemente a Uraraka, quien no se hizo de rogar y la tomo sin pena.

El telequinético los elevó hasta la ventana más cercana del cuarto piso, abrió la ventana en silencio y sin tocarla, logrando entrar sin problemas.

-Infiltración exitosa- comento Uraraka con la guardia en alto.

-Pasillos estrechos y diversos puntos ciegos, hay que tener cuidado- analizo y explico en voz lo suficientemente alta para su compañera.

Avanzaban a paso rápido por la limitación del tiempo, pero siempre cautelosos, con la espalda contra el muro cada vez que Izuku sospechara algo y le indicara con la manos a Uraraka, la cual obedecía sin protestar. El peli verde volvía a disfrutar de su dulce, pero esta vez saboreándolo lo más silenciosamente posible, apenas moviéndolo en su boca.

 _-Regularmente si fuera solo una pelea mano a mano, iría directo al enemigo para derrotarlo, pero, puedo intuir que también se evaluara la estrategia y trabajo en equipo…-_ Midoriya meditaba la situación por completo y los métodos a su disposición, adentrándose más y más en el complejo _-…ya tengo cinco posibles escenarios para desenvolver el combate, y cuento con Uraraka-san, así que usare más la teatralidad y prestidigitación para vencer, sin embargo…-_

En la esquina derecha del pasillo frente a ellos, como si fuera un fantasma, se aparecía en el aire y de repente Bakugou, en un salto veloz con posición de ataque…

 _-¡Lo sabía!-_ se hizo realidad el supuesto en la mente de Izuku, el movimiento más obvio de su amigo de la infancia, aplastarlo con todo y de frente.

-¡Grrrhhh!- gruñía del esfuerzo aplicado en su ataque el rubio, generando la explosión en su mano derecha y cargando hacia ambos.

Con reflejos tan veloces como un rayo, el mukosei dio un giro rápido a su cuerpo, como si solo estuviera danzado ballet, tomando a Uraraka en el proceso y protegiéndola con su cuerpo arrinconarla contra la pared del pasillo.

¡BOMMMM! Se escuchó la explosión generada por la ofensiva de Katsuki.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Izuku con sus rostros a unos centímetros de distancia.

-S-sí, g-gracias- contesto Ochako muy sorprendida y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues tener los brazos de Midoriya a ambos lados de su cuerpo la ponían tensa, pero, en un santiamén volvió a concentrase en la situación, viendo como el hombro izquierdo de su compañero tenia cierto daño…

-¡¿Deku-kun?!- llamo su atención con voz preocupada.

-Es un rasguño- alegaba el peli verde quitándole importancia, pues, ya sabía a qué se refería, era un daño evidente en su traje, pero no grave.

El sonido de los escombros que fueron parte de la pared moviéndose, alertaron al equipo A, volteando la atención de ambos hacia la pequeña nube de humo a poca distancia.

-¡Oye, Deku!- se escuchó la voz de Bakugou que en un movimiento rápido de su brazo disipo el humo que dejo su explosión para ver a su rival, -no lo esquives y pelea- le dijo lo más amenazante que podía.

-Jejeje…- rio levemente el mukosei, dando un par de pasos al frente -…ya te habías tardado- lo provoco sin temor alguno.

 **[ESPECTADORES...]**

De vuelta en la sala de control con el profesor a cargo, All Might y la clase 1-A eran espectadores a todo lo que hacían en la práctica.

-Ataque sorpresa sin consideración…- comentaba a lo que veía, muy incrédula una chica de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta.

-¡¡¡Ese Bakugou es un tramposo!!! ¡Las emboscadas no son de hombres!- exclamaba con molestia el chico de cabello rojo y puntiagudo chocando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

-¡Las emboscadas también son estrategia, están en una batalla real después de todo!- les explicaba a sus alumnos el símbolo de la paz.

-¡Midori-kun, lo esquivo genial!- alegaba muy emocionada por la contienda cierta chica de apariencia rosa muy particular.

-¡Bakugou avanza de nuevo!- reacciono casi en un grito el muchacho vestido con chaqueta, un estilo electrizante y cabello rubio.

 **[BATALLA...]**

-¡Si no quieres pelear en serio! ¡¡¡Yo te mandare a volar!!!- exclamo Katsuki con voz fuerte y una sonrisa macabra, moviéndose rápido a atacar de nuevo.

Entonces Izuku se sacó la paleta que aún tenía en la boca y se la arrojo a Bakugou en un movimiento veloz. La reacción de Katsuki ante tan repentina "ofensiva" obviamente fue el hacer volar casi involuntariamente el dulce, así otra explosión innecesaria ocurrió, y aunque no fue una explosión grande, fue una explosión, por lo cual…

De entre el humo remanente frente al portador del kosei "explosión", Midoriya se apareció sin lentes y como un relámpago en un movimiento rápido, dándole justo en la cara un gran cabezazo a su amigo de la infancia, seguido de un fuerte golpe lateral derecho, agregándo el hecho de que los anillos que portaba en los nudillos el peli verde no eran de plástico.

-¡¡¡ARGH!!!- gimió firme ante el dolor Bakugou, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, tragándose el sufrimiento y arremetiendo con otro ataque explosivo con su brazo derecho, pero, Midoriya atrapo su ofensiva mientras la realizaba y uso una técnica de derribo para hacer caer a su rival, sujetando su brazo y pasando a Katsuki por encima de su cuerpo impactándolo contra el suelo de espaldas.

-¡Wow! ¡Como un experto en artes marciales!- exclamo asombrada Uraraka por el sometimiento que aplicaba el mukosei al rubio.

 _-¡Pero qué demonios! Este pedazo de mierda… ¡leyó mis movimientos!_ \- pensó rápidamente Katsuki, mientras era dominado por Izuku… -¡¡¡GAHAH!!!- exclamo a duras penas con el ceño fruncido por el agudo dolor en su espalda al azotar contra el duro piso.

En la sala de control, muchos de los compañeros de clase y el mismo All Might se sorprendieron por los efectivos movimiento del peli verde, prestando toda la atención del mundo a las pantallas de los monitores.

-Así que mi suposición era correcta…- le dijo al rubio el mukosei, viendo como comenzaba a incorporarse de nuevo -…desde niños, tu siempre me golpeabas empezando un ataque con tu brazo derecho, no has cambiando nada… Kacchan…- monologaba volviendo a ponerse los lentes, oyendo esto Bakugou volteo su vista mirándolo con sumo desprecio -…a partir de ahora, cada vez que me digas Deku, no significara que soy un inútil…- siguió hablando muy atento a los movimientos del chico explosivo y observando como el cólera de este aumentaba, gruñendo y frunciendo cada vez más el ceño -…simbolizara, ¡que "esforzándome" puedo hacer lo que sea!- exclamo con determinación para finalizar y poniéndose en guardia con los puños en alto, ya intuía la reacción de su examigo al escuchar lo que le dijo.

Uraraka que aún seguía cerca de ellos, escucho bien las palabras de su compañero de equipo, sorprendiéndose visiblemente y recordando lo que dijo el día de ayer a su nuevo amigo. Midoriya noto la reacción de Ochako y sabiendo a que se debía, le sonrió con agradecimiento y confianza, a lo que ella no dudo en sonreírle de igual forma.

Es entonces que Katsuki se levantó del suelo por completo, giro para estar de nuevo cara a cara con quien deseaba acabar y adopto una posición de combate muy feroz…

-Deku…- pronuncio con molestia en su voz haciéndola ronca, recordando lo patético que era su antiguo amigo en la infancia -…te orinabas en los pantalones cuando me enojaba contigo… y ahora que veo las cosas así…- siguió hablando incrementando cada vez más lo grave de su voz, -¡¡me enfureces!!- grito realmente enojado el rubio.

~¡Oye, Bakugou-kun! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?~ Katsuki escucho la voz de Iida por el audífono en su oreja.

~¡Cállate y defiende, ahora mismo estoy muy molesto!~ escucho Tenya la contestación de su compañero de equipo en su audífono.

-¡Nunca te pregunte como te sentías!- entonces la conexión se cortó de golpe -¡Oye!- grito en reacción Iida -…me colgó, ese idiota… ¿en que está pensando?- se molestaba en una rabieta.

 **[ESPECTADORES...]**

-¿Qué están diciendo? Bakugou está hablando mucho, pero, no hay sonido y las cámaras son fijas- murmuraba el chico de cabello rojo y puntiagudo junto a su profesor.

-Puede que esté usando la radio inalámbrica, para hablar entre compañeros de equipo…- le respondía All Might a su alumno señalando su oreja -…también se puede llevar además de eso, un mapa del edificio… ¡y esta cinta de captura!- les mostraba a todos sus alumnos el gigantesco profesor un rollo de cinta blanco y pequeño… -si envuelves con esto hasta someter a tu oponente es señal de que ha sido capturado- explicaba su uso en el campo.

-El tiempo límite es de 15 minutos, y los héroes no saben en donde esta exactamente el arma nuclear ¿verdad?- cuestionaba la chica de aspecto muy rosado.

-¡Yes!- le contesto muy firme el símbolo de la paz.

-¡Entonces los héroes están en clara desventaja aquí!- alegaba con preocupación la chica rosada ante la repuesta de su profesor.

-Los héroes deben ser capaces de manejar la situación que sea…- les respondía con orgullo -…además, ¿Aizawa no les enseño nuestro lema? Ya saben…- se dirigía a todos All Might dándole un énfasis a sus palabras agitando su dedo índice, -…vamos, díganlo conmigo, ¡Plus Ultra!- pidió el profesor a lo que todos de sus estudiantes alzaron el puño repitiendo sus palabras al unísono.

-¡Monsieur, Bakugou avanza!- llamaba la atención del héroe profesional el chico rubio con armadura medieval.

Al voltear All Might su mirada a los monitores…

 **[BATALLA...]**

En el campo de batalla, Bakugou adoptó una posición para impulsarse con las explosiones en sus manos, al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba su amigo de la infancia reacciono en una posición de defensiva, -¡Uraraka-san, continúa!- le dijo para que saliera del área en donde el rubio se "desencadenaría".

¡BOOM! Otra violenta explosión a espaldas de Katsuki estallo, haciéndolo salir disparado contra el mukosei. Momento en el Ochako comenzó a correr para alejarse de allí y continuar con la contienda.

Con el impulso de su explosión, Bakugou dio un giro en el aire y le asestó una fuerte patada a Izuku, el cual logro bloquear con su antebrazo derecho.

-¡¡Crees que puedes distraerte!!- alego con furia Katsuki al ver como recibió directamente el golpe, pero… -¡¿EH?!- …esa fue su única reacción, al ver ahora como su pierna estaba atrapada entre las manos de su adversario y… _-¡la cinta de captura!-_ …se percató de lo que usaba el peli verde como estrategia.

 _-Si conozco a Kacchan, actuara rápido… así que sigue…-_ pensaba su estrategia en menos de un segundo Izuku, mientras lo sujetaba del pie con el que pateo, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su rival… que fue el que esperaba… contraatacando de inmediato con su mano derecha en una explosión directa a su persona.

Acción predecible que provoco un veloz movimiento de Midoriya, realizando un rápido desliz por debajo de Bakugou y saliendo de su ángulo en ataque, que termino recibiendo el muro cercano.

-¡Mierda!- grito Katsuki al sentir como su amigo de la infancia ahora detrás de él, tiraba de la cinta enredada en su pierna izquierda haciéndolo caer contra el implacable piso, otra vez dándose un duro azote en la cara boca abajo.

 _-Bingo-_ pensó con regocijo Izuku al ver que sus movimientos funcionaban mejor de lo que había previsto.

 **[ESPECTADORES...]**

-¡Ese tipo es increíble!- comentaba con mucho entusiasmo un compañero de la clase 1-A de vestimenta amarilla ajustada.

-¡Ni siquiera está usando su kosei para pelear contra el segundo mejor del examen! ¡No se podía esperar menos del primero!- decía el chico con rollos de cinta en sus codos sin perderse nada de lo que ocurría en las pantallas enfrente.

 _-Incluso ante la peligrosa situación sus acciones son efectivas y calmadas, al igual que su pensamiento es rápido y de mente aguda…-_ analizaba con sumo interés, todos los movimientos de Izuku el símbolo de la paz, _-…pero, tales habilidades y capacidades no se logran con solo entrenamiento, esfuerzo y un kosei ejemplar…-_ se tocaba el mentón All Might meditando con más calma el desempeño del joven Midoriya _-…este chico… ¡debe tener cierto grado de experiencia en combate real!-_ se sorprendía al concluir ese hecho el héroe número uno con tales demostraciones de dotes para la batalla por parte del muchacho.

 **[BATALLA...]**

Mientras el humo de la última explosión comenzaba a disiparse y Bakugou se ponía de pie nuevamente, Izuku no dejaba de pensar en ningún momento las cosas, _-abrió su ofensiva con una patada en vez de una explosión, lo que significa que está empezando a ser precavido-_ de inmediato descubrió la estrategia de su amigo de la infancia, el cual lo miraba con total desprecio y rabia mientras se posicionaba para volver a atacar, cargando de frente con todo impulsándose con sus explosiones.

Entonces para sorpresa de Kacchan, Deku solo le dedico una leve sonrisa, volteando y arrancando de ahí, corriendo para alejarse y adentrase más en el edificio.

-¡Oh!- apenas y reacciono Katsuki ante su provocación quedándose sin palabras al verlo correr y desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo.

-¡Regresa aquí, Deku!- grito con furia mientras corría para perseguirlo sin éxito de alcanzarlo, -¡grrrr…!- gruñía de la rabia Bakugou mientras lo intentaba seguir, pero, perdiéndolo sin dejar rastro entre los muchos pasillos del complejo.

Ya estando cansado de andar de aquí por allá Katsuki exploto en un arranque de ira gritando… -¡Hey! Me mentiste ¿verdad?- exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Izuku escuchara alto y claro sus palabras incluso estando a una distancia considerable de él -¡¿fue muy divertido burlarte de mí todo este tiempo?!-

Midoriya no pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente al escuchar sus palabras sabiendo muy bien que significaban, pensando en la verdad detrás de todo, pero, es una verdad que por su vida jamás revelaría.

-¿¡Y bien!? Tienes un kosei muy bueno ahí ¿cierto?- volvió a gritar tratando de provocar al peli verde, -¡Pelea usándolo! ¡Por qué yo soy mejor que tú!- dijo ya en voz más baja, dirigiéndose más así mismo, pero, con aun más cólera en su expresión.

 **[ESPECTADORES**

-¡Maldición ese tipo sí que está enojado! Da un poco de miedo…- comentaba un alumno de la clase muy pendiente de los monitores que mostraban todo lo que pasaba, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes.

 _-Al parecer el joven Midoriya y el joven Bakugou eran amigos en el pasado, no sé cómo allá sido la relación de ambos, pero, el joven Bakugou demuestra "pensar" muy bien de sí mismo, casi al borde del narcisismo, en cambio, el joven Midoriya usa bien la estrategia de provocarlo, sin embargo… a veces, eso es muy riesgoso-_ meditaba All Might con calma observando el desarrollo de la práctica que supervisaba, como Katsuki perdía más y más la calma y Izuku solo estaba pensativo en con la espalda recargada en la pared de un pasillo.

 **[BATALLA...]**

 _-Ignoro por completo a Uraraka-san, y fue con todo contra mí, eso me dice que no está peleando para "ganar" precisamente, la mejor estrategia era enviar a Iida-kun para reconocer al enemigo, eso indica que no están cooperando, si fuera una batalla real iría con todo y me encargaría del asunto, pero, solo un idiota mostraría todo su poder en el segundo día de pruebas, así que hare de este un trabajo en equipo con Uraraka-san y los venceremos a ambos por separado…-_ razonaba lógicamente el peli verde con calma y a la espera de Bakugou sin bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, _-…puedo suponer, que Kacchan es muy fuerte, e Iida no es alguien para subestimar, Uraraka nunca podrá derrotarlo estando sola, entonces…-_ comenzó a idear un plan concreto, usando el supuesto más lógico de los 5 que ya había ideado desde el comienzo de la práctica…

 _-Si ahora mismo voy hacia donde está el objetivo, Kacchan me seguirá y tendré que derrotarlos a ambos con toda mi fuerza, eso no es opción. Si llamo a Uraraka para que me ayude a someter a Bakugou no tendré que usar toda mi capacidad e iríamos contra Iida en un 2 vs 1, pero, la limitación de tiempo es un factor a considerar. Y ahora que Uraraka se ha adelantado, estoy seguro que encontrara la bomba, así que tendría que derrotar a Kacchan solo y sin usar toda mi fuerza… eso es muy temerario… piensa…-_ meditaba el mukosei con los brazos cruzados y teniendo una mano acariciando su mentón _-¡…espera! ¿Qué tal una abertura? ¡Una ventana de solo 15 segundos es más que suficiente!-_ se decía así mismo ya tomando una decisión, buscando algo en su bolsillo hasta encontrarlo y procediendo a poner en su boca otra paleta con una leve sonrisa de confianza.

Andando entre los pasillos del edificio, Bakugou caminaba dando fuertes y largas zancadas, empuñando cada vez más sus manos de la ira que el mismo se provocaba, al recordar cómo era Deku en el pasado, un ingenuo e inocente chico que era un bueno para nada, que no lograba destacar en nada…

 _-¡No eres más que una piedra! ¡Estorbando en mi camino!-_ se decía así mismo Bakugou, recordando como Deku en su niñez no podía levantar el balón con sus pies, no podía leer un significado gracioso con otra lectura de su nombre, el como la piedra que lanzo al rio no reboto ni una vez, claramente acordándose de cómo su kosei despertó impresionando a todos e incluso a sus maestros de preescolar, mientras Deku no desarrollo un kosei, un simplón mukosei, y por sobre todo, el cómo lo humillo al correr en su auxilio cuando no lo necesitaba, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse después de caer del tronco por el que pasaban… _-¡No me mires así! ¡Detente! ¡Yo soy… mejor que tú!-_ se decía al recordar todo lo que vivió junto a su amigo peli verde y el cómo ahora osaba enfrentarlo sin temor.

 **[BATALLA... EN EL 5TO PISO...]**

Mientras tanto en la habitación central de quinto piso, Uraraka se infiltraba allí lo más silenciosamente posible, asomando levemente su cabeza para ver a Iida que seguía de pie muy firme, _-¡lo encontré!-_ pensó al observar la escena enfrente _-ahora solo debo permanecer oculta, informar de esto a Deku-kun y esperarlo-_ planeaba con calma si quitarle el ojo de encima a su amigo/rival… _-¿oh?-_ se sorprendió al percatarse de que algo pasaba con Tenya… estaba muy quieto, pensativo y balbuceante…

-Bakugou-kun parece ser malo hasta los huesos, entonces el rol de villano encaja perfecto con él…- meditaba hablando consigo mismo el chico del motor -…por lo tanto, al ser esto así debo tomarme este papal más en serio y ser un villano dedicado…- analizaba con la mano en el mentón, -¡Eso es! Esto también es otra prueba de que soy un hombre capaz de enorgullecer y no traer vergüenza a la familia Iida… ¡Soy un villano!- decía con convicción empuñando su mano…

-¡Báñate y tíñete con la maldad más mala, indúcete en la oscuridad más oscura!- exclamaba serio y confiado. -¡Yo soy…!- dijo volteando la mirada dramáticamente -¡…muy malvado!- exclamo agravando su voz de forma extraña para parecer malo.

-¡PUUFFF!- Uraraka escupía a la vez que intentaba contener su risa, por la actuación tan… digamos cómica de Iida _, -¡Se lo tomó muy en serio!-_ pensaba al momento divertida.

-¡UH! Así que ya estás aquí Uraraka-kun…- le hablo Tenya al descubrir por completo su ubicación con ese bufido en risa.

-¡AH! Eh… ¡ah!- Ochako se sorprendió mucho, más al darse cuenta de que hizo una tontería al reír, quedándose sin palabras.

-Sabía que vendrías aquí sola, en cuanto Bakugou fuera a por ustedes…- le dijo Iida señalándola como su fuera a explicar su malévolo plan, -…sé que tu kosei, te permite hacer que lo que tocas flote, es por eso que…- procedió a mostrar el estado de la habitación, abriendo los brazos, -…escondí todo aquello que pudieras hacer levitar, dejando el piso impecable antes de tu llegada- explico siendo muy malo.

-¡Ahora ya no podrás hacer ningún pequeño truco!- exclamo con regocijo el "malvado villano" -¡¡Cometiste un grave error al venir aquí, héroe!! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!- reía con malicia para darle el toque de terror.

-Esto no se ve… nada bien…- decía con miedo en voz la castaña...

 **[BATALLA... EN EL 4TO PISO...]**

Midoriya estaba de pie recargado contra el muro mirando sin ningún interés particular el techo, solo disfrutando lo último que quedaba de su última paleta, y esperando… esperando la llegada de su amigo de la infancia o…

~¡Deku-kun!~ escucho por su comunicador en la oreja el mukosei.

-¡Uraraka-san! ¿Qué ocurre?- le contesto de inmediato llevando su mano a la oreja derecha.

-¡Iida-kun me descubrió, lo siento!- le explicaba la situación Ochako, -¡ahora mismo está frente a mí, se acerca lentamente!- decía mientras Tenya parloteaba "villanías" y reía como un tonto.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- pregunto el peli verde ya más activo.

~Justo en donde dijiste, en medio del quinto piso~ le informaba a su compañero, el cual escuchaba atentamente.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Estas justo encima mío!- respondía enérgico el peli verde mirando hacia el techo de donde estaba.

 _-Creo que nos queda poco más de 5 minutos para resolver esto, si no hago algo los "villanos" ganaran-_ fue entonces que cerró los ojos, así comenzando a concentrarse con todo lo que tenía, hasta que…

¡PINN! Fue el sonido que rompió el silencio en el que se encontraba el mukosei, provocando que abriera los ojos y volteara en la dirección de donde venía, encontrando así en el final del pasillo a su rival. -Ya están cargadas…- dijo con calma Bakugou levantando el brazo para enseñar una de las protecciones con forma de granada que cubrían su antebrazo -…¿Por qué no usas tu kosei?- fue la pregunta que hizo poner serio a Izuku que comenzaba a apretar los puños, -¿No estarás pensando que puede ganar si usarlo? ¿Me estas subestimando, Deku?- más que preguntar, eran alegaciones que hacia el rubio frunciendo a cada palabra más el ceño con ira.

-Jamás ha sido mi intención que pienses eso…- contesto Izuku con mirada y voz seria, plantándose firme, y tomando un poco de cinta de captura del rollo en su otra mano -…solo quiero que estés consiente… de que ya no enfrentas al fantasma de mi pasado- sonrió con orgullo adoptando un posición de guardia.

Al oír las palabras de Deku, Katsuki apretó los dientes con furia, casi temblando mientras era dominado por esta, pero la controlo y sonrió en vez de volver a atacar impulsivo.

-Sé que lo sabes pero lo diré de igual forma…- Bakugou llamó la atención de su rival, con palabras calmadas en un gran cambio de actitud, lo cual inquieto al Izuku que no pudo evitar ponerse incrédulo, -…mi kosei explosión, me da la habilidad de secretar sudor tan volátil como la nitroglicerina en las palmas de mis manos, que puedo hacer detonar a mi antojo…- monologaba el rubio apuntando su brazo hacia Deku y poniéndose en pose ofensiva, -…y si bien, hicieron las especificaciones de mi traje que incluían las de estas muñequeras, entonces puedo almacenar ese nitro-sudor en su interior y…- decía con regocijo, mientras sujetaba un perno en la muñequera con el dedo índice…

 _-¡¡¡No puedo ser que..!!!-_ pensó de inmediato el profesor All Might al ver los movimientos de ambos en la pantalla de los monitores, -¡Joven Bakugou, detente!- le grito el símbolo de la paz desde el comunicador en sus manos.

~¡¡PUEDES MATARLO!!~ escucho el reclamo alto y claro en su oreja Katsuki, que parecía no detenerse por nada, -¡si no le apunto a él, no morirá!- alego jalando el perno por completo y…

¡¡¡BOMMM!!! Es el terrible estruendo que se escuchó, cuando una gran explosión salió disparada en línea recta de la muñequera del rubio, dirigida hacia adelante en donde se encontraba Izuku, pero no directamente hacia él, haciendo que el peli verde reaccionara apartándose lo más que pudiera a un lado.

-¡¿WAHH?!- casi grito Uraraka en el piso de arriba, al sentir como el suelo en el que se encontraba de pie temblaba por el violento estruendo, perdiendo así el equilibrio por unos segundos, tambaleándose, al igual que Iida.

-¡Se supone que esto es una clase!- alego con preocupación el estudiante con cabello rojo y puntiagudo junto a su profesor.

-¡Joven Midoriya!- intentaba con desesperación All Might contactar con Deku tras la gran destrucción que dejo la explosión de Bakugou.

Una gran parte del edificio estaba demolida, con los remanentes de humo saliendo por el gran agujero en el 4to piso.

-¡Ufff!- Izuku dio un ligero suspiro de alivio, mientras levitaba en la última habitación que destruyo el estruendo de Katsuki, -¡eso estuvo muy cerca…!- comento al voltear su mirada hacia a la izquierda para encontrar el gran agujero en la infraestructura del complejo.

-¿Este es un movimiento legal?- le preguntó con extrañeza a su profesor, usando el comunicador en su oído, después de escuchar como All Might le llamaba con desespero para confirmar su estado físico, el cual se quedó en silencio incomodo por la alegación más que pregunta del peli verde.

-¡Jajaja, es genial…!- comentaba Bakugou acercándose a Midoriya saliendo de entre el humo que dejo su explosión -…te vez sorprendido Deku, finalmente lo usaste…- le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra acercándose más y más, -¡Vamos pelea con todo, porque te destrozaré y a toda tu fuerza!- alegaba soltando una mirada de psicópata en un intento de provocar al mukosei.

-Supongo que no tengo opción…- dijo en respuesta el peli verde esbozando una leve sonrisa de confianza a la vez que volvía al piso.

 **[BATALLA... EN EL 5TO PISO...]**

En la habitación de arriba todo era confusión para Iida el cual intentaba contactar con su compañero de equipo a como pudiera…

-¡Bakugou-kun, responde! ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?! ¡¿Cuál es tu situación?!- gritaba por el comunicador Tenya con molestia.

 _-¡Mi oportunidad!-_ Uraraka viendo detenidamente a su rival, uso su distracción para intentar una ofensiva sorpresiva, arrancando con velocidad hacia su objetivo, _-¡si logro tocar el arma, nosotros ganamos!-_ con eso en mente Ochako tocó sus manos una contra la otra, mientras corría lo más que podía.

-¡Oh! ¡No, no lo harás héroe!- fue la reacción rápida de Tenya al darse cuenta de las acciones de la peli castaño, corriendo hacia ella y extendiendo los brazos para impedirle el paso.

Es entonces que Uraraka dio gran salto, tan elevado que cruzo la defensa de Iida pasando por encima, tal movimiento es posible gracias al kosei de la chica del infinito, la levitación.

-¡¿QUE?!- apenas articulo el "villano" al ser superado tan fácil.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿TE PUEDES HACER LEVITAR???!!!- grito en alegación más que pregunta Iida con mucha sorpresa al ver como su enemigo ya estaba demasiado cerca su objetivo y derrota para su equipo.

Ochako con una gran sonrisa de confianza, juntaba los dedos de ambas manos diciendo… -¡Liberar! ¡Es un movimiento especial muy difícil de hacer! ¿Qué te parece?- …mientras descendía directamente a por el arma nuclear de su victoria… pero…

¡DRRRRR! Es el sonido de un motor acelerando que impulso a Iida con tanta velocidad como para alcanzar el arma nuclear antes que Uraraka y apartarla de ella lo más que pudiera en ese segundo.

-¿HUUUUH?- pronuncio sonoramente por la sorpresa Ochako cuando perdió su objetivo de la nada, volteando a ver apenas de reojo a Iida llevándose su "victoria" a toda velocidad, y al distraerse cayó abruptamente contra el piso, rodando unos metros, hasta chocar con el muro más cercano de espalda, quedando piernas arriba -¡GYAAA!- soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir el golpe en toda su columna, pues incluso perdió de casco por el impacto.

-No eres una amenaza si no puedes tocar nada… solo debo mantenerte lejos de mi hasta que el tiempo se acabe, héroe… Jujejejeje- le dijo Tenya ya estando a una distancia considerable de ella, con manos expresivas y voz grave fingiéndose ser muy malo, mientras Uraraka se incorporaba lentamente, con mirada consternada y apretando los dientes por la preocupación.

 _-No puedo darme por vencida, Deku-kun debe estar peleando con todo-_ pensó con determinación la castaña.

 **[BATALLA... 4TO PISO...]**

A solo unos metros de allí por debajo de un piso de concreto, Katsuki e Izuku continuaban con su contienda…

-Oye, oye… ¿Qué ocurre Deku? Es tu turno de atacar, solo estas de pie ahí sin más… estoy seguro que esquivaste eso a la perfección, ¡Ven aquí!- Bakugou intentaba provocar al telequinético indicándole con su mano que fuera contra él.

 _-Creo que ya sé que hacer…-_ se le ocurrió una idea a Izuku, ignorando por completo la palabrería de Kacchan, pero, muy al pendiente de sus acciones en caso de otro ataque entonces se llevó una mano a la oreja… -Uraraka-san, dime tu estatus- …hablo por el comunicador, ~Deku-kun~ escucho la voz de su compañera al otro lado de la línea, confirmándole que lo escuchaba.

-¡Ya eres tan valiente como para ignorarme!- decía con rabia y un tic de enojo en el ojo Katsuki, ante los movimientos tan despreocupados de su rival.

 **[ESPECTADORES...]**

En la sala de control frente a los monitores todos seguían al tanto de los sucesos en el campo de batalla…

-¡Sensei, por favor detenga esto, ese Bakugou está loco, a este ritmo se saldrá de control y lo matará!- le decía a All Might con preocupación el chico de cabello rojo y puntiagudo.

-No…- contesto con simpleza el símbolo de la paz, pero, con algo de duda en su voz, entonces comenzó a recordar todo lo que pasó desde el inicio de la práctica, prestando atención especial al comportamiento de Bakugou, puesto a que All Might podía escuchar claramente lo que decían en el trascurso de la "clase", _-no es un tonto irracional que ataca como una bestia, hay una parte de él que esta calmada y pensante al combatir… pero de cualquier forma…-_ medito el héroe numero 1 sobre su alumno problema, y decidió tomar al menos una medida, -joven Bakugou, me temo que si vuelves a usar un ataque como ese, detendré la pelea y tu equipo perderá por descalificación- informo al rubio para intentar que esto no se descontrole.

 **[BATALLA DEL 4TO PISO...]**

-¡¿QUÉ?!- fue la reacción de Katsuki al escuchar en su oído lo dicho por su profesor.

~Desatar un ataque de gran escala en interiores, va en contra del propósito de defender tu fortaleza, no importa si eres héroe o villano… ¡Eso que hiciste fue estúpido! Perderás méritos y puntos por esto~ le explico con detalles su profesor.

-¡AHH! ¡Maldita sea!- grito de furia Katsuki al oír todas las palabras de su profesor, agarrándose la cabeza con desespero.

-¡No lo olvides, la columna cerca de la ventana…!- Midoriya terminaba de informar su plan a Uraraka, cuando un grito y el sentir movimiento por parte del "villano", lo alertaron de inmediato.

-¡Vamos a pelear de frente!- rugió Bakugou al lanzarse directo y con todo en contra de Deku, usando explosiones para impulsarse con la manos dirigidas hacia atrás.

Listo para lo que sea, Izuku separo las piernas para adoptar una posición más firme, y levanto las manos cruzándolas para dejarlas en diagonal, entonces cuando Katsuki soltó la primera explosión delante de él, Deku extendió los brazos con las palmas abiertas formando una barrera de fuerza telequinética, invisible a la vista, pero, formidable en su defensa.

¡BOM! Reventó la explosión contra el escudo de energía psíquica, deteniéndose por completo a unos centímetros de Izuku, pero, en un rápido movimiento, Katsuki uso esa energía potencial para pasar por encima del mukosei y así poderlo atacar por la espalda.

Midoriya se percató rápidamente de su ataque combinado, sorprendiéndose bastante, y reaccionando lo más rápido que podía, dándose vuelta y generando con el antebrazo derecho otro escudo psíquico, pero, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenar totalmente la ofensiva tan efectiva de Bakugou, -¡ARGGG!- carraspeo de dolor el peli verde al sentir una buena parte de la explosión en su brazo, haciéndolo incluso retroceder unos pasos por la fuerza de este.

 **[ESPECTADORES...]**

En la sala de control, todo era una gran expectación ante la riña que televisaban los monitores en el tablero…

-¡WUAA!- articulo ante la sorpresa la chica rosada ante lo que veía.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- alegó con impacto el chico de peli rojo y puntiagudo, ante la nueva técnica de Bakugou.

-Ese tipo a simple vista no parece de los que piensan, pero, ese movimiento es más sutil y habilidoso- comento en un análisis el chico de mirada serena, de vestimenta blanca y con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de hielo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto extrañado el peli rojo pelos de punta, volteando a verlo.

-Engaño a su oponente, cambiando la trayectoria de sus explosiones y aprovechando al máximo la inercia para redireccionar el ataque a su conveniencia- contesto en una explicación detallada el chico de cabello mitad blanco, a su compañero de clases.

-Considerando todos los factores y control que se deben tener para ejecutar un movimiento tan calculado, es capaz de usar explosiones muy precisas- agrego a la explicación ya escuchada la chica vestimenta escotada y cabellera larga y negra atada en una coleta.

-Entonces ese tipo es talentoso en verdad si se trata de lastimar, da un poco de miedo- comento con cierta preocupación en su voz el otro rubio con chaqueta de cuero negra adornada con rayos.

 **[BATALLA...]**

-¡Mira aquí viene, tu golpe favorito!- grito Katsuki corriendo de nuevo contra Izuku, preparando su brazo derecho para embestir a su rival.

Pero el rubio no contaba con qué… al lanzar su brazo en un golpe lateral abierto, Deku lo esquivara agachando la cabeza y el cuerpo, y cuando la ofensiva paso por encima, encesto un golpe bajo directo al abdomen descubierto de Bakugou.

-¡GUAAH…!- fue lo que pronuncio la boca de Katsuki al quedarse sin aire por el puñetazo.

Entonces un segundo contraataque hacia arriba impacto contra la cara de Kacchan, cuando Deku golpeo con un puñetazo el mentón del "villano" haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡GRRRHH!- fue el sonido que emitió entre dientes el chico explosivo ante el fuerte contacto de su adversario, pero, resistiendo y nunca permitiendo que un par de golpes lo afecten, Bakugou en un movimiento veloz, sujeto el codo del brazo izquierdo de Midoriya aun cerca de su rostro -¡TÚ…!- escupía sus palabras con odio -¡…estás por debajo de mí!- exclamo al momento de agarrarlo con fuerza y usar el impulso de las explosiones de su otra mano para hacerlo pasar por encima de su cuerpo y azotar a Deku contra el piso, tal y como lo hizo el peli verde antes.

Al ser presa de esa técnica tan impredecible, Izuku reacciono lo mejor que pudo, haciéndose levitar justo antes de tocar el suelo, contrarrestando una fuerza con otra, y así evitar que el impacto hacia el piso no fuera tan duro, sin embargo, la fuerza de Katsuki era demasiada por lo que el golpe si fue algo fuerte.

-¡¡OH!!- gimió de sufrimiento el mukosei, pelando los dientes por el agudo dolor y frunciendo mucho el ceño, ya estando de espaldas en el piso.

En ese momento, Bakugou se sujetó la mandíbula al sentir un agudo dolor y escurrírsele un hilo de sangre por la comisura del labio, pues, grito a solo un instante de haber recibido el fuerte golpe del telequinético.

Mientras tanto el chico peli verde en el suelo, soporto su agonía y en un rápido brinco usando la espalda y brazos para impulsarse, se incorporó de inmediato dándose en seguida la vuelta para no darle la espalda mucho tiempo al rubio de mal genio, sintiendo enseguida un ardor moderado en su antebrazo derecho, causado por la explosión de la que se defendió hace un momento.

 **[ESPECTADORES...]**

-¡WHOA! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Ambos están peleando como verdaderos hombres!- grito con cierta euforia el peli rojo como pinchos, chocando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

-La actuación de Bakugou es muy propia de un villano, usa su kosei directamente para atacar, buscando causar el mayor daño posible- comento el chico con características de ave de rapiña en toda su cabeza.

-¡En verdad que Midoriya es genial, no ha usado su kosei para luchar de forma directa en ningún momento! Totalmente contrario a quien combate… si hablamos de "instinto de pelea", Bakugou es una bestia- analizo el otro rubio de kosei eléctrico.

 _-Es cierto… el joven Midoriya maneja esta situación con temple y sin dejarse llevar por las emociones en cómo lidiar con el villano, la actitud de un héroe verdadero…-_ medito al escuchar las opiniones de sus estudiantes y la suya personal, sin despegar sus ojos de las pantallas, estando al pendiente de todo _-…sin embargo, esto está yendo demasiado lejos… ¿debería detenerlos?-_ pensó apretando el micrófono en su mano.

 **[BATALLA...]**

Mientras Bakugou se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con un dedo, Midoriya saco de su uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina un reloj de bolsillo con cadena color plata, lo reviso y llego a la conclusión de que solo quedaba solo un minuto para terminar de una vez por todas la batalla a su favor… guardo el reloj y sonrió con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza… _-tiempo suficiente…-_

-¡Bien… creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto!- exclamo con voz firme y fuerte Izuku, acomodándose los lentes y frunciendo el ceño por primera vez desde que ambos amigos de la infancia se reencontraron.

-¡¡EHHH!! ¡¿Terminar?!- la mirada de Bakugou se ensombreció hablando con una voz baja pero muy enfurecida, entonces levanto la vista… -¡¿Acaso me estas subestimando, Deku?!- …revelando la incontenible furia en ella y escupiendo cada palabra con rabia.

-No… jamás…- fue turno del peli verde para escupir cada palabra de respuesta con ira, pero, a diferencia de Katsuki su voz no tan era aguda, rasposa y voluminosa, era más seria y calma.

-¡NO me mientas maldito! ¡Tú siempre has sido así desde que éramos niños!- alego Kacchan tomando sus palabras como provocación y comenzando a andar hacia él, -¡Tal vez tu patética mirada cambio… pero, ya no podrás engañarme, bastardo!- exclamo levantando las manos como una amenaza.

Entonces para la gran sorpresa del chico explosivo, Izuku alzo rápidamente su brazo izquierdo con la palma abierta y lo dirigió a su persona, allí fue cuando Katsuki sintió como una fuerza invisible lo arrastraba, empujándolo hacia el frente, sin poder oponérsele con los pies, pues, estos ya no tocaban el suelo… -¡HUAAHH!- ...alcanzo a emitir de su labia el rubio al momento de ser jalado, pero, su reacción fue tan rápida como su sorpresa al frenarse con sus explosiones dirigidas hacia adelante.

En ese momento el mukosei dio un gran salto, y usando sus poderes psíquicos recorrió una gran distancia por encima de Bakugou, mientras este se dirigía a donde él estaba hace un segundo, quedando al otro lado de la habitación cerca de una ventana.

Después de frenarse Kacchan estaba confuso respecto a la ofensiva de su amigo de la infancia que despreciaba, pero, no lo pensó demasiado dando por hecho de que era otro de sus tontos movimientos estratégicos, provocando más cólera en su interior…

-¡Mal-di-to!- dijo entre dientes Katsuki volteando a verlo con una mirada siniestra, en su nueva posición al otro lado del complejo.

-Kacchan… tu eres una persona increíble, a la que siempre admire…- le dijo con nostalgia en su voz el telequinético, -…es por esa razón… que quiero derrotarte…- hablo con firmeza esta vez, causando que Bakugou apretara los dientes al punto de hacerlos rechinar al acercarse a quien deseaba aplastar…

-¡Ganaré… y te superare! ¡Quiero demostrarme… que el esfuerzo inhumano al cual me he sometido para alcanzarte estos últimos 3 años, puede vencer a tu talento en bruto para ser un héroe!- exclamo casi en un grito de guerra Izuku, sin temor, con fiereza en su mirada, confianza y sobre todo… valor… la voluntad de ser valiente.

-¡Quita esa expresión de tu cara, maldito nerd!- grito de nuevo Katsuki con una mirada de demonio asesino.

 _-¿Esfuerzo inhumano? ¡Sabía que el joven Midoriya no era un chico "normal", pero, quisiera detener esta pelea… están llegando muy lejos!-_ pensaba con nerviosismo y duda el profesor All Might, prestado toda la atención del mundo a las pantallas y sujetando firmemente el micrófono de los altavoces.

Igualmente todos los compañeros de la clase 1-A estaban como embelesados por el desarrollo del primer combate de la práctica.

En ese preciso punto, ambos comenzaron a correr directamente el uno contra el otro, cargando con todo… Bakugou con la palma de su mano derecha abierta y prendida en un color naranja brillante que indicaba la carga de una gran explosión. Midoriya levanto su puño derecho preparándose para golpear con toda su fuerza… y solo 20 segundos en el reloj…

-¡¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!- gritaba con todos sus pulmones Kacchan, al igual que Izuku apretaba los dientes por la fuerza que aplicaría.

-¡Sensei! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Van a matarse!- gritaba en protesta contra la falta de acción de su profesor el chico peli rojo pincho.

A lo que, el símbolo de la paz, solo temblaba de nervios teniendo contemplando el peor resultado de esta situación, por su pasividad…

~Alto ustedes dos, el encuentro esta suspen--~ apenas alcanzo a escucharse la voz de All Might en los altavoces pues…

A la velocidad de una bala, Izuku deshizo el puño que tenía alzado, para llevar su mano a la oreja y hablar con su compañera por el comunicador, -¡Ahora, Uraraka-san!- le ordeno a su pareja de combate…

-¡SI!- obedeció de inmediato Ochako, abrazando rápidamente el pilar bajo la columna cerca de la ventana en piso superior a dónde se desenvolvía la pelea principal.

Cosa que sorprendió también a Iida, solo reaccionando en subir la guardia, sin saber muy bien que esperar…

Ignorando todo a su alrededor, Bakugou realizo el ataque que ya se tenía previsto, el cual Midoriya esperaba, haciendo que se frenará instantáneamente de atacarlo frontal y directo, para estirar el brazo izquierdo tan rápido como un látigo y con la palma abierta capturar la explosión y mano de Bakugou en una media burbuja de fuerza psíquica…

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ apenas tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse en una fracción de segundo Katsuki, viendo incrédulo como su explosión era contenida…

Y que en esa misma fracción de segundo, Deku pateo con fuerza el brazo de Kacchan hacia arriba, para dirigir la explosión de este a su real objetivo… el techo del cuarto nivel y piso del quinto.

 **[BATALLA DEL 5TO PISO...]**

En el cuarto central del quinto piso… Tenya fue testigo en primera persona de cómo se generaba desde abajo un gran agujero en el piso, casi en el medio de la habitación, de donde muchos escombros comenzaron a volar.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo Iida cubriéndose con sus brazos, y entonces la vio… -¡OH!- apenas pronuncio al observar lo que tenía enfrente a unos metros de distancia…

Uraraka cargaba el pilar de la columna a la que se abrazó, mientras flotaba junto a los escombros en el aire, a un lado del gran agujero en el piso… usando su kosei de una manera muy hábil para una ofensiva…

-¡Lo siento mucho, Iida-kun…!- le dijo poniéndose de pie en lo que quedaba de suelo en la habitación, -¡…súper movimiento especial improvisado!- exclamo la castaña a la vez que se preparaba para batear con el enorme pilar que cargaba… -¡Home Run Comettt!- grito a la vez que… ¡SWING! ¡PICK! Sonaba el potente bateo y el fuerte contacto que, impulsó a todo los escombros en el aire para salir disparados contra Tenya.

-¡Llamas a eso un home ruuunn!- grito de sorpresa y terror el pobre Iida, viendo como los pedazos de piso iban a impactarse contra él, mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos lo mejor que podía por su situación tan desfavorable...

Situación que Ochako no desperdicio, juntando de inmediato sus dedos y dando un gran salto con dirección a su único objetivo en vista…

 **[EN EL PISO DE ABAJO...]**

A solo unos metros de distancia descendente de sus compañeros con la bomba atómica…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamo con total sorpresa Bakugou, mirando hacia arriba en donde exploto finalmente el ataque para su rival.

Después de la "jugada maravillosa" que ejecuto Midoriya, retrocedió, impulsándose con su telequinesis dando un giro hacia atrás en el aire y cayendo con todo el estilo de un héroe, flexionando una rodilla, para quedar a una distancia considerable del impredecible y peligroso rubio explosivo.

-¡Maldito…!- Katsuki hablo a la vez que miraba de nuevo a Deku y temblaba de furia y su voz también fluctuaba por la rabia -¡…desde un inicio, tu… no tenías intenciones de pelear!- seguía diciendo atónito a la situación que enfrentaba, ya estando consiente, no era estúpido… apretó los puños con fuerza sin dejar de temblar.

Izuku escucho sus palabras unos segundos en silencio y con expresión seria, hasta que decido ignorarlo y despego en un veloz vuelo hacia el quinto piso, pasando por el agujero que fue responsable de crear para llegar a donde quería…

 **[EN EL PISO DE ARRIBA...]**

Estando ya Uraraka a una buena distancia del objetivo, como ella consideró, separo sus dedos de estar unidos y dijo con voz forzada… -¡Liberar!- …a la vez que extendió lo brazos y abrazo de la parte superior el misil de papel mache de los villanos, -¡Recuperado!- hablo de nuevo con felicidad en si voz, sujetándose a su "victoria" con regocijo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento.

-¡¿AH?!- exclamo de sorpresa Tenya al descubrirse y voltear su vista, solo ver los horribles hechos que ocurrieron, -¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡El arma nuclear!- grito de desespero y frustración el entusiasta "villano", ante la resolución del combate de práctica.

Y para rematar… Izuku salió de la nada, en lo que Iida estaba distraído, embistiéndolo con todo su cuerpo y sujetándolo del cuello de su traje para empujarlo hasta la pared más cercana, y, usando los mismos escombros que Uraraka bateo contra Tenya, el telequinético lo aprisiono contra el muro, presionando los pedazos de piso contra las cuatro extremidades de Iida, sometiéndolo por completo…

-¡Argh! ¡¿Qué paso?!- exclamo de sorpresa e impotencia el chico de lentes y kosei motor.

-¡Tú derrota villano!- afirmo con voz sentenciadora Deku, mirándolo fieramente y sonriendo con orgullo, para después liberarlo de las presión de los escombros y fuerza psíquica.

En ese justo momento, en la sala de control de la prueba… los últimos segundos de la práctica transcurrieron y al acabarse, una pequeña pantalla con temporizador emitió un sonido que indicaba el final de esta… los estudiantes, tanto con el profesor de la clase 1-A, estaban asombrados por la actuación de Midoriya Izuku en el campo, bueno… algunos compañeros de clase más asombrados que otros, pero, la sonrisa satisfactoria de All Might por el desenlace final de los hechos, era genuina.

-¡Los héroes…!- dijo a medias All Might disfrutándolo…

Mientras tanto Bakugou seguía inmóvil y muy tembloroso, con la mirada perturbada e ida, solo temblando por el shock de haber perdido, perdido contra… contra… apretó los dientes con fuerza sin dejar de temblar…

~¡El equipo de héroes…! ¡GANAAA!~ grito con júbilo el profesor All Might, a través de los altavoces.

Al escuchar esto, Katsuki solo quedo totalmente inmóvil, con la vista perdida y dilatada, y la boca abierta por la impresión.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**


End file.
